


The Girl With a Rare Gift

by Daileywishaw_24



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daileywishaw_24/pseuds/Daileywishaw_24
Summary: Sioku is a Pokemon trainer who possesses a special healing ability. The evil Dr. Colress of Team Plasma has been constantly pursuing her. Sioku and her sister Melody enter Duel Academy in an attempt to keep Dr. Colress from tracking her.





	1. The Girl With a Rare Gift Chapter One

Hello readers, I've decided to write a Yu-gi-oh GX and Pokemon crossover.

I do not own any characters from either show.

Only my original characters belong to me.

I woke up to the loud beeping sound of my alarm.

My eyes shot wide open as I turned my head.

Leaning toward the small table to my right, I pressed a button on my clock to silence the alarm.

The time was displayed on the screen: 8:00 AM.

Lying still, I lost myself in deep thought.

I then looked to my left and saw Luxray sleeping peacefully beside me.

Sighing to myself, I petted her for a few minutes.

My fluffy dog Pegasus was laying on my right side.

Pegasus is a hyperactive Pomeranian with long, black fur.

The room fell silent as I lay still in my bed.

Complete silence usually pulled me into my thoughts.

Pegasus broke the silence by barking loudly at Luxray.

Luxray remained still and growled at him.

I grabbed Pegasus' harness and pulled him back. "Knock it off Pegasus!"

Pegasus continued barking, so I took him into my arms.

"Quit being a bully," I said before giving him a tap on his nose.

He eventually calmed down and laid in my lap.

I felt the warm sun against my back as it shined through my window.

After letting out a yawn, I stood up.

Pegasus shook off before jumping on to the floor.

I giggled at the sound of his collar.

Luxray lifted her head and then shook her ears.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Good morning Luxray," I said with a smile.

She yawned and then jumped off of my bed.

Pegasus happily ran circles around her while barking.

I took a short video on my phone.

Luxray got tired after a while, so she walked away.

I watched as she slowly walked toward the door.

Pegasus jumped back on my bed.

"I'll let you out in a few minutes," I said while looking at her.

She wagged her tail at me in response.

I walked over to my closet and then slid the glass door open.

Pegasus jumped down and followed me.

After looking around for a minute, I changed into black pants and a white dress shirt.

I then started brushing my long, curly hair in front of a rectangular mirror.

However, my messy hair was difficult for me to control.

I sighed in frustration as I set my brush down on the wooden dresser.

Then I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

It was no longer frizzy which brought a smile to my face.

"Wow, my hair actually looks good today," I said in relief.

I slipped on a pair of black flats and a red cover before closing the closet.

Afterward, I grabbed my favorite necklace from the bedside table and then put it on.

Walking toward the door, I noticed Luxray and Pegasus staring at me.

Pegasus barked and ran up to me.

I took a deep breath and then opened the door.

Both Pegasus and Luxray rushed down the stairs, and I ran after them.

I saw my mother sitting on the couch in the living room as I reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Good morning Mother," I greeted.

She was dressed in a long, purple nightgown.

Her straight, brown hair was pulled into two braids.

"Good morning Sioku, you look very nice today," she replied happily.

"Thank you," I added with a grin.

Luxray and Pegasus immediately ran through the kitchen toward the back door.

"I'm coming you two," I hollered while running in the same direction as my Pokemon.

As I approached the glass door, I heard some noises coming from the living room.

I turned around to find Mom's Umbreon walking toward me.

"Let Umbreon out while you're over there," Mother hollered.

"I'm on it," I replied.

Luxray and Umbreon whipped my legs with their tails in excitement while Pegasus clawed at the glass.

"Go out," I said after sliding the door open.

They immediately took off outside.

Pegasus chased them while barking loudly.

I then walked into the living room.

Taking a seat beside Mother, I put my head down in deep thought.

She looked at me curiously. "Sioku, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm just nervous about my entrance exam," I answered while looking up at her.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Sioku. You've been training and studying since the beginning of summer break after all," she said softly.

I gave her a nod before staring up at the ceiling.

Thinking about the entrance exam caused my stomach to tie up in knots.

Suddenly, I heard somebody walking down the stairs.

"Good morning," another female voice greeted.

My sister's voice was a quick distraction from my worries.

"Good morning," Mother replied.

The girl walked into the room and then sat beside me.

She had on tennis shoes, blue jeans, a blue T-shirt, and a green, fluffy sweater.

Her blond hair was pulled up in a bun.

"Hi Melody," I said.

Melody looked at me concerned. "Hey Sioku, you seem a little tense. Are you nervous about the exam?"

"Yes," I answered quietly.

"Don't worry about it Sis. You have an awesome dueling strategy. I just know that you'll get accepted," she added before giving me a pat on my shoulder.

Melody's reassurance calmed me down quite a bit.

I stood up after hearing scratching noises at the back door.

"I'll go let them in," I said before walking off.

Pegasus bolted straight into the living room.

I giggled at the sound of the dogs nails sliding across the wood floor.

Umbreon and Luxray jumped on me as soon as I opened the door.

I lost my balance and fell to the floor.

They nuzzled me as I ruffled their fur.

"I love you guys, but it's time to get up now," I said before laughing.

Luxray stood up and then shook off.

"Umbreon," Mother called.

Umbreon bolted into the living room while wagging her tail.

Her excitement made me laugh out loud.

I heard Pegasus start barking at her.

"Go lay down," said Mother in annoyance.

I couldn't help but giggle at that.

After standing up, I walked in the room with Luxray at my side.

I saw Umbreon curled up beside the couch that Mother and Melody were sitting on.

"She's so adorable," I whispered to Melody.

Melody nodded at me in agreement.

Mother looked at the clock near the Tv. "It's 9:00, you girls need to get a move on."

I just smiled politely at her in response.

"Okay," Melody replied.

I quietly followed Melody into the kitchen.

We started preparing breakfast for ourselves.

I couldn't keep my mind from wandering no matter how hard I tried.

The muscles in my right arm started to hurt.

I rubbed that spot to relieve some of the pressure.

That seemed to help a little bit.

Melody curiously turned to me. "You're usually not very quiet Sioku."

"I know," I replied calmly.

There was a short period of silence between us.

"You must be thinking of a way to pass the exam then," she added with a grin.

I groaned as my insides tightened up.

Luxray happily walked into the kitchen.

She walked in circles while sniffing the floor.

"Hey Luxray," said Melody.

"Luxray, out," I said sternly.

Melody frowned at me before regaining her focus.

Luxray panted as she ran back into the living room.

I couldn't help but smile at that.

Melody and I sat down at the dining room table as soon as we finished preparing our food.

I still kept to myself while Melody watched videos on her phone.

After breakfast, Melody and I cleaned up the kitchen.

I washed the dishes while Melody wiped down the counters and the table.

Once our chores were done, I walked back upstairs.

Luxray and Pegasus followed me into my bedroom.

She sat on the rug to the right of my bed.

Thoughts of the exam were still clouding my mind.

I looked at the screen on my alarm clock, and it read 9:25.

In the bathroom, I brushed my teeth at the sink.

Pegasus stood quietly behind me.

Afterward, I started packing my bag.

I grabbed my duel disc and the deck of cards out of a drawer.

Then I slipped my phone charger into the bag.

Looking in the mirror one last time, I took a deep breath.

"Come on Luxray, Pegasus," I said after opening the door.

They followed behind me as I walked down the stairs.

Once downstairs, I walked into the living room and then sat on the couch.

I set my bag down on the floor.

Pegasus happily jumped into my lap.

I wrapped my arms tightly around the little dog.

Mother looked at me and then around the room. "Sioku, where is your sister?"

"She's still getting ready," I answered.

A few minutes later, Melody came running down the stairs.

"I'm here, sorry about that," she said with a disappointed look.

I smiled at my sister in amusement. "Oh don't worry about it."

Mother pointed at me with a stern look on her face. "Sioku, do not use your healing power unless there's an emergency. Also, remember to use it in an isolated area. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mother," I softly replied.

"Mother is right, you need to be very careful with it," Melody added.

Pegasus jumped into my lap and sat down.

I stayed completely still as a terrifying flashback entered my mind.

Whimpers escaped me as I tried to push it away.

In the flashback, I was being surrounded by Doctor Colress and his group of followers after losing a battle.

"Magnezone! Use thunderbolt to restrain the girl," he called out.

I fell to the floor with a hard thud as volts of electricity passed through my body.

Colress' followers then tied me up with a long rope and dragged me away.

Chills crawled up my spine as I shivered violently.

My heart pounded rapidly as I gasped for air.

Melody stared at me in complete shock. "Sioku! Are you okay?"

There was no response from me.

Pegasus started whimpering and nudging me with his nose.

I couldn't respond to that either.

"What's happening? Mother! Please do something," she hollered desperately.

Mother put a hand on Melody's shoulder. "Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do. Touching her will only make it worse. We just have to let it pass."

Tears streamed down Melody's cheeks .

She could barely keep hercomposure. "What? That's insane!"

Luxray's tail sparked wildly as if she was about to use her thunder bolt.

Umbreon whined loudly and jumped on me.

Pegasus snapped at the Pokemon, but it didn't phase her at all.

"Stop it Pegasus," hollered Melody.

She then lifted the dog into her arms.

I was instantly pulled back to reality by the little dog's whimpering.

Umbreon stood by my side in a protective manner.

"Thank you Umbreon," I said while hugging her tight.

I started to relax while holding her.

Umbreon nuzzled me in response.

Melody looked at Mother worried. "I've never seen Sioku like that before. What just happened to her?"

"I'll tell you about it tonight," Mother answered quietly.

Melody looked sadly at me and sighed.

"Let's get ready to go," Mother said with a smile.

I nodded and then slowly stood up.

Mother opened the front door and then walked out.

Umbreon stayed by my side for support.

I rubbed her head before picking up my bag.

"Good girl Umbreon," I whispered.

She gently wagged her tail in response.

Melody carefully led me outside to Mother's car.

The fresh air helped me stay calm and relaxed.

I opened the door and slowly climbed in.

After buckling my seatbelt, I played a duel simulation on my phone.

Dueling was my main distraction from those horrible flashbacks.

Seeing the monsters in action made all of my worries disappear for a while.

I love everything about Duel Monsters.

Melody had a conversation with Mother during the car ride.

I stayed completely silent in the back seat.

My previous flashback still had me frightened.

Melody kept looking back at me to make sure I was okay.

I looked out the window as we reached our destination.

My eyes widened when I spotted a giant building.

"Melody, this school is huge," I said.

"Yeah I know," she replied before laughing.

I slipped my bag over my shoulder.

Mother parked her car in front of a curb. "Welcome to Duel Academy girls."

I admired the beautiful rose bushes next to a smaller building.

"This place looks amazing," I told Mother.

Mother grinned at me in response.

Melody hopped out of the car and then walked around to my side.

She opened the door, and I carefully stepped out.

"Good luck on the exam," said Mother.

"Thank you," we replied in unison.

We waved at her as she drove off.

Melody and I followed other students into an enormous building.

I checked out the scenery as we walked.

There were many doors and windows along each wall.

The students led Melody and me to a giant, circular room.

I gasped in awe while looking around.

The interior looked as if we were inside a glass dome.

There were many conversations going on around me at once.

I didn't care to join any of them.

Melody and I found seats at a table in the back of the room.

I slid my bag under the chair before sitting down.

People stared at me, and I anxiously looked away.

I put my head down and sighed nervously.

"You'll do great Sioku," Melody whispered.

I perked up slightly at her words.

Melody always had a way of making me feel better.

"Hello students, I need your attention please," shouted a male voice.

The whole room almost instantly fell silent.

All eyes were on a tall man at the front of the room.

He wore an Obelisk Blue uniform, and a section of his blond hair was tied back in a ponytail.

I couldn't help but notice the duel vest he was wearing.

A joyful smile wiped across my face as I gasped quietly.

"That thing looks awesome," I whispered.

The man cleared his throat and then spoke again. "My name is Dr. Vellian Crowler. First, you'll be taking the written exam. The practical exam will take place in the dueling arena after lunch. Now, I need you all to come up here and grab a packet off the desk."

My smile grew wider as I listened to Crowler's voice.

His Italian accent really had my attention.

Melody chuckled at me in amusement. "I think you're in love."

"Shut up," I replied playfully.

Melody and I stood quietly in the back of the line.

We grabbed our packets once the line had disappeared.

I got a closer look at Crowler before walking back to my table.

He looked absolutely stunning, especially with that awesome duel vest on.

I instantly felt all of my worries disappear at once.

There was something about this man that made me feel safe and secure.

Back at my seat, I sighed dreamily to myself.

A wide grin was still present on my face.

"I'm glad to see you happy again," Melody said softly.

I gave her a quick hug in response.

"You have 45 minutes to complete this part of the exam. You may begin," said Crowler.

I took a deep breath and read the directions.

With full concentration, I answered all of the questions to the best of my ability.

My test was completed after a half hour.

I confidently walked up to the front and then placed my packet on the desk.

Crowler quietly stood up from his seat and looked at me.

My face pinked up as I looked at him.

"Good morning Doctor Crowler, my name isSioku," I greeted while holding out my hand.

He shook my hand firmly and smiled. "Same to you Sioku, how are you?"

My heart raced slightly as I stood in front of him.

Crowler's touch felt very energetic to me.

"I had a rough start, but I'm okay now," I answered.

The flashback I had this morning no longer existed.

Talking to Crowler was the best thing that has happened to me so far.

"I'll let you get back to your work now," I said politely.

He smiled at me again before turning around.

I blushed while walking back to my seat.

"Hey love bird," Melody whispered.

I playfully slapped my sister's shoulder. "Don't start calling me that."

She just giggled in response.

I read a story on my phone until the written exam was over.

I then watched funny videos of Pegasus to keep my mind from wandering.

The conversations began again once Crowler dismissed everybody.

Melody and I decided to wait until the walkway was clear.

I happily picked up my bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"I'm going to see Doctor Crowler before we go to lunch," I told Melody.

"Make it quick," she replied.

I quietly walked over to Crowler's desk.

He was grading our exams.

"Hello Doctor Crowler," I said with a smile.

He put his pen down and stared at me. "It's lunchtime Sioku, you should go to the dining hall. I'll see you at the dueling arena."

"I know," I replied happily.

Seeing Crowler up close gave me a warm feeling inside.

"My sister likes the sound of your voice Crowler," Melody teased.

I groaned at that in annoyance. "Come on Melody, stop it!"

"Let's just go to lunch Sioku," Melody said casually.

I waved at Crowler before leaving the room.

Melody and I walked down a long hallway untill we reached a huge glass door.

I slowly opened it, and we walked inside.

There were rows of benches and tables everywhere.

After ordering our food at the counter, Melody and I found a bench in the back.

I saw a boy sitting directly across from me.

He was wearing a black uniform and a jacket over his shirt.

"Hello Mis, my name is Jaden Yuki," he said with a grin.

I immediately liked the energy in this guy's voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jaden. My name is Sioku, and this is my sister Melody," I replied while pointing at her.

Melody just gave him an awkward look.

"I couldn't help but notice that you already have a crush on someone Sioku," said Jaden.

My face turned bright red at his comment.

"Say what? No I don't," I replied in confusion.

"Sure you don't," added Melody.

I turned to my sister and frowned.

"Shut up Melody," I hollered.

"Oh really? I saw the way you were looking at Crowler before and after your exam," Jaden continued.

Feeling embarrassed, I stood up and glared at Jaden.

"It's not like that," I shouted.

Jaden and Melody burst into laughter.

I stayed quiet during the remainder of our lunch break.

After lunch, Melody, Jaden, and I walked over to the dueling arena.

This place was even bigger than the exam room.

It looked like a giant stadium.

We sat in one of the back rows.

I curiously watched the duels to keep myself from getting flustered.

Most of them were very entertaining.

"Sioku! Please come to the dueling field," said a voice over the loud speaker.

I pulled my duel disk and a deck of cards out of my bag.

"Good luck out there," said Melody.

"Go get your game on," Jaden added.

"I'm dueling you next," I replied.

Jaden gave me a competitive look in response.

After strapping the duel disk on my left arm, I confidently walked down to the field.

My heart raced in anticipation.

I paced back and forth while waiting for my opponent to arrive.

To my surprise, I saw Crowler walking toward me.

A huge grin stretched across my face.

My heart raced even faster as I imagined our duel in my head.

I joyfully ran up to him. "Hi Doctor Crowler, I'm so happy to see you! You must be my opponent!"

"I'm glad to see you too Sioku. Of course I am," he answered.

This was too good to be true.

I never thought that I'd be able to duel Crowler so soon.

He walked over to the other side of the field.

Looking at him from a short distance made my heart flutter.

First, Crowler and I placed a deck of cards into a slot on our duel discs.

"Let's duel," we said as our duel discs activated.

Crowler: 4,000 LP

Me: 4,000 LP

"You may go first Sioku," said Crowler.

"It would be my pleasure Doctor Crowler. I really like your duel disc by the way," I replied while drawing a card.

"I'm glad you do," he replied.

I held up a card with a yellow Lab on it. "I summon my yellow Lab in defense mode!"

A medium sized dog with long fur was summoned to the field.

"Then I'll set a card face down," I added.

I set my face down card in a slot on the back of my duel disc.

"Defending your life points is a smart move," Crowler complemented.

I grinned at him in response.

"Now it's my turn," he said while drawing a card.

He placed the card on his duel disc. "I summon Ancient Gear Beast in attack mode!"

I gasped in awe as Crowler's monster emerged on the field.

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn," he added.

I drew another card. "Now I'll summon my wild bull dog in attack mode!"

A huge bull dog appeared on my side of the field.

"Attack the ancient gear beast," I commanded.

My bull dog charged at his monster and then slammed into it.

Crowler's monster disappeared from the field, taking some of his life points with it.

Crowler: 2,000 LP

Me: 4,000 LP

"My turn is over," I said.

Crowler drew another card. "Nice shot Sioku, but it's my turn now. I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in defense mode!"

I watched as his monster took it's place on the field.

"Also, you just set off my trap," Crowler replied before laughing.

"Interesting," I added with a grin.

He revealed his face down card. "I play Zero Gravity! This card allows me to change the battle positions of all face up monsters on the field."

My yellow Lab was now in attack mode.

However, it only had 800 attack points.

"Now Soldier, attack her Lab," shouted Crowler.

My dog disappeared, and my life points took damage as well.

Crowler: 2,000 LP

Me: 2,700 LP

"You're dueling quite well Sioku. I'll set a card face down and end my turn," said Crowler while placing it in a slot.

Hearing that complement caused my heart to skip a beat.

"Thank you for the kind words Doctor Crowler," I replied.

I drew another card. "I summon my twin bull dogs in attack mode. "

My dogs rushed to my side of the field.

"Now, I play Polymerization to fuse them into one!"

Crowler's eyes widened as he watched my dogs fuse. "That thing has 4,000 attack points!"

"Attack the solger now," I commanded.

My giant dog charged forward and smashed directly into Crowler's monster.

I watched in horror as Crowler almost lost his balance from the impact. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he answered.

The rest of his life points disappeared as well.

Crowler: 0 LP

Me: 2,700 LP

"Thank you for the duel Doctor Crowler," I said after deactivating my duel disc.

Crowler did the same before sitting down.

"Any time Sioku, it's clear to me that you're no slacker. I would be honored to have a rematch with you," he replied.

Hearing him say that made me blush.

Crowler grinned at the sight of my red cheeks.

I gave him a friendly pat on his head.

Crowler and I relaxed for a few minutes.

He unstrapped his duel disk and then handed it to me along with his deck. "Sioku, I need you to hold onto these for me. I'm not feeling good right now."

My heart began to race as I held Crowler's duel disc in my hands.

Knowing that he trusted me was a true blessing.

"I'd be happy to do that for you," I replied with a smile.

I then placed his things inside my bag and closed it up.

Suddenly, Crowler leaned forward and started breathing heavily.

His face looked pale and was covered in sweat.

I quickly sat down beside him. "Doctor Crowler, what's wrong?"

There was no response from the man.

Leaning closer, I noticed that Crowler had his head down and was holding his chest tightly.

I comfortingly wrapped my arms around him.

He buried his face into my shoulder and closed his eyes.

"You're going to be okay Doctor Crowler. I promise," I said softly while stroking his hair.

I continued trying to keep him from falling unconscious.

"Sioku," a familiar voice called out.

I looked behind me to see Melody and Jaden happily running toward us.

Jaden had a wide grin on his face. "Hey Sioku, congrats on winning the duel…"

They slowed down to prevent themselves from crashing into me.

Jaden's smile instantly faded as soon as his eyes landed on Crowler who was shaking violently in my arms. "Wo, what's up with Crowler?"

"Calm down Doctor Crowler," I whispered while tightening my hold on him.

Without hesitating, I raised my arm up to stop them.

"Stay back you two! Don't come any closer," I shouted protectively.

They stopped abruptly while staring at Crowler in shock.

Melody gave me a look of annoyance. "What's with you Sioku?"

"I'm helping somebody right here! Back off," I hollered.

Crowler flinched at the loud noise.

I gently pulled him closer to me. "I'm so sorry Doctor Crowler, you can relax now."

Melody stared at him concerned. "Sioku, what happened here?"

"He didn't feel good after our duel," I answered.

"Let's get him to the nurse's office," she replied frantically.

"We need to hurry before he falls unconscious," I said.

Jaden picked my bag up off the floor. "I'll carry this for you."

"Thanks Jaden," I replied gratefully.

Melody and I carried Crowler over our shoulders whileJaden led the way.

Fortunately, the office wasn't far from the dueling arena.

We quickly ran down a long hallway to a small room.

The door was wide open when we arrived.

Jaiden, Melody, and I gently laid Crowler down on the bed.

Crowler eventually fell asleep.

A woman wearing a grey lab coat closed the door and then approached us. "Good afternoon, how may I help you guys?"

"Doctor Crowler needs help," I answered.

She began to examine the man and check his vital signs. "When did this happen?"

"He got very weak shortly after his duel with Sioku," Jaden answered.

"He definitely looks exhausted," the nurse replied.

I watched as the nurse placed a few IV lines in him.

She then placed an oxygen mask over his face.

Continuing the examination, she paused after unbuttoning his shirt. "Crowler's chest is badly swollen. I need to go call a healer now!"

Looking at the injury, I burst into tears. "Oh no, I think my monster did that to him!"

Jaden pulled me into a comforting embrace. "Don't worry Sioku, it was just an accident. Crowler will be okay, I promise."

He ruffled my hair as I started to calm down.

I thought about my healing power and turned to my sister. Melody, may I use it?"

Melody gave me a nod and smiled.

"Wait! You don't have to," I hollered.

"This man is barely breathing! He could die if I don't get extra help," the nurse replied sternly.

I looked down at Crowler with a desperat expression.

Seeing him in that situation caused me to choke up.

"My sister is a healer. She has cell activation," added Melody.

Jaden's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, what?"

"Sioku has the power to heal someone just by touching and focusing her energy on them," Melody explained.

"If that is true, I'll need you to show me," the nurse said calmly.

I nodded at her in response.

"You can do it Sioku," Jaden whispered as he released me.

I carefully walked over to the bed side.

"It's okay Doctor Crowler, I'm right here," I whispered lovingly.

The nurse pulled up a chair, and I quietly sat down beside him.

All eyes were on me as I prepared myself.

I cautiously placed my hands over Crowler's chest.

My hands glowed brightly as the swelling started to go down.

After 20 minutes, Crowler's chest was completely healed.

I started panting and leaned back in the chair because my energy was low.

"I'm finished," I said with a sigh of relief.

The nurse, Melody, and Jaden walked over to the bed.

Crowler looked as if he never got hurt.

Their eyes widened in amazement.

"You've saved this man's life. His chest looks perfect," said the nurse while smiling at me.

"You did an amazing job Sioku," exclaimed Melody.

"You should be proud of yourself," Jaden added.

I couldn't help but smile at their kind words.

"Thank you so much," I said calmly.

A few minutes later, Crowler slowly opened his eyes.

I grabbed his hand and held it firmly. "Hey Doctor Crowler, can you hear me?"

He squeezed my hand in response.

I smiled warmly while looking into his eyes. "I'm so glad you're awake. You're in the infirmary, and the nurse is taking good care of you. I just healed your injury not that long ago Doctor Crowler. Jaden and Melody are here too."

"I'm happy to see you too Sioku," Crowler whispered.

Jaden and Melody exchanged a look before turning their attention back to us.

I was so relieved to see him awake.

The nurse checked Crowler's vital signs once again. "He seems to be doing better now."

"That's good," replied Melody.

I gave Crowler a hug in relief. "I didn't mean for my monster to hurt you Doctor Crowler."

"No need to worry Sioku," he replied softly.

Hearing Crowler's voice again made me feel warm inside.

"You have a sweet gift Sioku," said Jaden as he patted my shoulder.

"Thanks," I replied before laughing.

Jaden and Melody left the room to give us some privacy.

I stayed by Crowler's side as he rested.

Relaxing beside him was one of the most peaceful moments of my life.

I pulled out my phone and played Might+u.

The beautiful melody sent us to a world of peace.

A half hour later, the nurse discharged him from the infirmary.

Melody quickly walked into the room.

"Sioku, Mother will be here in five minutes," she said impatiently.

"Hold on a second," I replied.

Knowing that I had to leave him tugged at my heart.

I handed Crowler's duel disc and the deck back to him. "Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow Doctor Crowler."

"I'm sure you will," he replied happily.

Crowler and I hugged each other before we parted ways.

I joyfully rushed out of the school building with Melody following behind me.

There were crouds of people outside.

Mother waved at us as soon as we approached her car.

She noticed the wide grin on my face. "Somebody looks happy today."

"Sioku just saved her crush's life," Melody teased.

I threw her a glare while climbing into the back seat. "Will you stop calling him that?"

"Maybe," she answered before closing the passenger door.

I just groaned at that in frustration.

Sighing to myself, I looked out the window as we drove away.

"You may tell me the story Sioku," Mother said.

I sat up straight and took a deep breath.

"I had a duel with Doctor Crowler as part of my entrance exam. My fusion monster attacked him directly while destroying his monster at the end. Doctor Crowler got badly injured, so Melody, a boy named Jaden, and I carried him to the infirmary. This man looked like he was going to die. The nurse didn't have a healer with her at the moment. I volunteered to heal the wound on his chest. Doctor Crowler woke up shortly after I finished healing him," I explained.

"You used your power well Sioku," she replied with a proud smile.

I smiled back at her in response.

We stayed silent during the remainder of the ride.

My mind was still focused on Crowler.


	3. The Girl With a Rare Gift Chapter Three

Hello readers, I'm back with a new chapter.

I do not own Yugioh GX or Pokemon.

Only my original characters belong to me.

The next morning, I woke up to the loud beeping sound of my alarm clock.

I reached over to the small table and pressed the big round button.

Looking at the screen, I noticed that it read 8:00 AM.

My room was completely silent once the noise had stopped.

I let out a yawn as I sat up.

Knowing that this was my first day of class made me very excited.

I just couldn't wait to see Crowler and my friends again.

Hyper energy rushed through my body like a river current.

I grinned as his voice echoed in my head.

After standing up, I quickly made my bed.

I then changed into my Ra Yellow uniform.

It consisted of tennis shoes, slacks, a dress shirt, and a thin sweater.

Afterward, I fixed my hair in front of the mirror.

I just pulled my hair up into a high ponytail since it was too wild at the moment.

My hair turned into a frizzy mess.

I put on my necklace before gathering my things.

The jewel glowed brightly in the sunlight shining through my window.

I then happily exited my room.

I walked down the long hallway and then turned the corner.

I was lost in deep thought about Crowler, hoping that he was okay.

Bastion spotted me and started walking in my direction.

"Good morning Sioku," he greeted.

"Hey Bastion," I shouted with joy.

Without thinking, I ran up to Bastion and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much Bastion! I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too," he said before laughing.

I blushed as my heart began to race.

"We should get going now," I replied casually.

He smiled at me in response.

I stayed quiet on our way to the dining room.

The halls weren't very crowded this morning.

My mind was filled with weird thoughts for some odd reason.

I decided to leave them alone for now.

In the dining hall, Bastion and I found seats at a table in the back after ordering our food.

I didn't care to start a conversation with Bastion which was very strange.

Something was bothering me, but I just couldn't figure it out.

I just listened to the constant chattering to keep my mind from wandering.

It seemed to work until Bastion's voice brought me back to reallity.

He noticed my silence and spoke up. "Are you all right Sioku? You're very quiet this morning."

I immediately thought of a way to brush it off.

"Yes, I'm just saving my energy," I answered.

I didn't want him to worry about me too much.

After cleaning up, I followed Bastion out the door.

Many people were running through the walkways.

I tried my best to avoid getting pushed over.

Bastion stayed by my side to help me out.

I breathed a sigh of relief once we entered the building.

The clear glass walls were just as beautiful as when I last saw them.

Bastion led me to that same circular room where I took my written exam.

A feeling of happiness washed over me as I entered the room.

This was the place where Crowler and I first met.

A joyful grin stretched across my face as I remembered introducing myself to Crowler.

That same spark of energy lit up in my heart.

I took a seat in the front row this time.

A few minutes later, I saw Crowler enter the room.

Seeing his face again made me feel relaxed.

He definitely looked perfect to me.

I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

My face lit up as I watched him walk over to the board.

"Good morning Doctor Crowler, I'm really happy to see you," I greeted with a smile.

"Hello Sioku, I'm glad to see you too," he replied.

I blushed at the sound of his voice.

His accent sounded just as wonderful as the first time I heard it.

Suddenly, I heard somebody running through the doorway while breathing heavily.

"Sorry for being late," said an energetic male voice.

I immediately recognized it.

"Hi Jaden," I said.

"Oh hey Sioku," he replied with a grin.

I noticed that he was wearing a red uniform instead of the black one he wore yesterday.

"You Slifer slacker," shouted Crowler with a frown.

I gave Crowler a confused look.

Jaden just laughed in response. "You need to chill out."

Crowler let out a growl as he threw Jaden a piercing glare. "That's it! You and I will duel right now. If you lose, you'll be expelled immediately!"

I jumped in surprise at his words.

There was something in this boy that Crowler didn't like.

A group of Obelisk Blue students behind me started laughing at Jaden.

They also shouted mean comments at him.

I frowned at the thought of Jaden leaving.

He was already one of my best friends here after all.

"Sweet! I'm always up for a good duel. Get your game on," Jaden replied with glee.

I couldn't help but grin at the boy's enthusiasm.

Watching a duel on my first day was the distraction I needed from these weird thoughts.

Jaden confidently joined Crowler at the front of the classroom.

"Let's duel," they said while activating their duel discs.

"This should be an exciting match," said Bastion.

I felt the anticipation building up inside me.

All eyes were on Crowler and Jaden as their duel got under way.

They each drew five cards from their deck.

As much as I love Crowler, I had to cheer for Jaden.

Jaden drew a card from his deck and placed it on his duel disk. "I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Aveon in defense mode. I'm also going to throw down a face down."

Jaden placed a card face down in a slot on his duel disc.

I gasped in awe as Jaden's feathered monster took its place on the field.

"That monster is very pretty," I said.

"Very well Jaden," said Crowler as he drew a card from his deck.

He placed the card on his duel disk. "I'll start off nice and easy for you. First, I play the spell card known as confiscation!"

Jaden smiled at Crowler with a look of curiosity in his eyes." "Tell me Teach, what's it do?"

"This card allows me to peak at your hand and choose one of your cards to banish to the graveyard," Crowler answered.

Jaden looked up at Crowler in confusion.

Crowler carefully studied all of the cards in Jaden's hand. "Which one shall I choose?"

His eyes landed on the Monster Reborn card.

"I'll banish Monster Reborn to the graveyard," he called out.

Jaden let out a groan in frustration as he watched his card disappear.

Crowler drew two more cards from his deck and placed them face down into two slots on his duel disc. "Now I lay two cards face down and end my turn."

"But not before I play Heavy Storm," he said while placing the card into another slot.

Jaden gave Crowler a questioning look. "What does that card do?"

"This trap card destroys every spell and trap card on the field," Crowler answered.

A powerful wind storm blew across the field and destroyed all of the face down cards before vanishing.

"You have two face down cards on your side of the field," Jaden Pointed out.

Crowler just smirked carelessly at him in response.

I heard a male and female student talking to each other behind me.

Both of them were dressed in Obelisk Blue uniforms.

"Doctor Crowler must be planning something if he destroyed his own face down cards," said the female curiously.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the rare legendary monster Crowler has stashed away in that deck of his," replied the male student.

"Statue of The Wicked is now activated since my spell and trap cards have been destroyed by Heavy Storm. Two machine tocans will take their place on my side of the field," Crowler said with a grin.

I watched in excitement as Crowler's machine monsters took their places on the field.

"Wo! He never used that move on me," I said happily.

Jaden gave Crowler a confused look. "You meant to do that?"

Crowler drew another card. "I sure did Young Scholar, now I'll sacrifice these two monsters to summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

The two machine monsters vanished from sight.

My eyes lit up as the giant monster appeared on Crowler's side of the field.

"You're amazing Doctor Crowler," I hollered after standing up.

"Sit down Sioku! I can't see the duel," yelled Melody.

I threw her a glare in response.

Take out Aveon with Mechanized Melee," Crowler commanded.

I watched sadly as the monster destroyed Aveon with one move.

At the same time, I was amazed by how powerful Crowler's monster is.

"Sweet move Teach! Now it's my turn," said Jaden.

Jaden drew another card. "First, I'll summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode. Then I'll throw down a face down and end my turn."

"That thing is so cute," I said with a smile.

"Ancient Gear Golem, destroy that lame little fur ball with Mechanized Melee," Crowler commanded.

The small, furry creature quickly disappeared from the field.

"I love when Doctor Crowler raises his voice," I said while blushing.

"Sorry about that Little Buddy," Jaden said sadly.

"I forgot how attached you new duelists get to your monsters," replied Crowler.

He then turned to Crowler with a grin on his face. "By destroying my monster, you just set off a trap. This trap is called Hero Signal. It allows me to summon a monster with elemental hero in its name."

Jaden drew another card from his deck. "Now I'll summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix."

"That's a beautiful creature," I said as Jaden's monster took its place on the field.

"I also play the spelll card Warrier Returning Alive. This card allows me to bring back Elemental Hero Aveon," Jaden said proudly.

The feathered creature joined Burstinatrix on Jaden's side.

Those elemental heroes of his were a wonderful sight to see.

Jaden grinned as he picked up another card. "I have just the card to unite them, Polymerization! Now I'll fuse these two monsters to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

My face lit up as I watched them fuse.

I didn't care to pay any attention to their life points at the moment.

The battle was just so intense.

"Nice monster Jaden," I hollered.

He gave me a thumbs up in response.

"Flame Wingman, attack that golem with Skydive Scorcher," Jaden commanded.

I watched in awe as Jaden's fused hero wiped out Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem and the rest of his life points with a direct attack.

Crowler yelped and fell backward from the impact.

Jaden's monster disappeared as soon as their duel discs were deactivated.

Most of the class happily cheered for Jaden.

I jumped up from my seat and quickly walked over to the two duelists.

I then gently helped Crowler get back on his feet. "Congrats on your win Jaden. Are either of you hurt?"

"No Sioku, we're fine," Crowler answered.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"And that's game," said Jaden before walking away.

"You got lucky this time slacker," Crowler replied.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Crowler's voice was just too cute.

Crowler then exited the classroom.

Watching Crowler leave made my heart sink a little bit.

I put my head down in disappointment.

"Crowler doesn't like me for some reason," Jaden whispered.

I gave him a reassuring hug. "I don't see any reasons for people to dislike you."

"You're very kind," he replied before returning the hug.

Bastion suddenly jumped up from his chair and frowned at Jaden.

"Don't even think about kissing her Jaden! Sioku is mine," he shouted.

My face turned bright red as I looked at him in complete shock.

The whole class laughed out loud in response.

I let out a sigh of embarrassment

"I wonder where he got that idea," Jaden said quietly.

"I don't know what got into Bastion's head just now," I whispered back.

Melody stood up from the back row with a wide grin on her face.

"It looks like Crowler has some competition Sioku," she teased.

I shook my head and glared at her.

"Stay out of this," I hollered.

Melody smirked at me before sitting down.

Jaden and I walked back to our seats.

A few minutes later, Professor Lyman Banner entered the classroom.

"Good morning everyone," he said.

"Good morning Professor Banner," we replied in unison.

He wore black pants, a belt, a white shirt, and a necktie.

His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

The man had a cat named Pharaoh by his side.

"His cat is very pretty," I said to myself.

First, Professor Banner gave us a lecture on the history of Duel Monsters.

He then told us a story about the three Egyptian god cards.

The Winged Dragon of Ra was my favorite.

I found Banner's history lesson quite interesting.

However, Jaden didn't seem to like it at all.

I curiously looked over to see him fast asleep beside me.

"That duel against Doctor Crowler must have wore him out," I said before laughing.

People were staring at him from all directions.

The lecture lasted for two hours.

"You are dismissed now," he said at the end.

People immediately stood up and then walked out the door.

I quietly walked over to Jaden and then shook him lightly. "Wake up sleepy head."

He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Good afternoon Sioku, did you enjoy Banner's history lesson?"

"Yes," I answered.

He let out a loud yawn. "That was a good power nap. I feel great!"

I grinned at him in amusement. "I'm just glad you didn't get in trouble for it."

"It wouldn't have been a big deal if I did," he replied cheerfully.

I stared at the floor and sighed.

"Don't worry too much about me Sioku," Jaden said as he patted my shoulder.

I gave him a nod and smiled.

I looked up at the clock on the wall, and it read 1:00 PM.

"Let's go to the dining hall," I said.

"I'll race you there," Jaden suggested.

"Oh you're on," I replied playfully.

Without hesitating, I bolted out the door.

People stared as I continued running down the hallway.

Before I knew it, Jaden caught up to me in no time at all.

"I bet this is how fast you run when you're late to class Jaden," I teased.

"You know it," he said proudly.

His confession made me laugh out loud.

"No running through the halls," hollered Crowler.

We slowed down to a walking pace.

"Oops, we're in trouble now Jaden," I said.

Jaden brushed it off and grinned. "I'm sure we're fine Sioku. Besides, I bet Crowler will let you get away with just about anything since he likes you."

"That's not true Jaden," I replied in annoyance.

He smirked and started walking ahead of me.

We entered the dining hall with Crowler following behind us.

"Over here Sioku," Bastion called out.

After ordering my food, I waved at Crowler before walking toward the back with Jaden by my side.

"Hello Bastion," I said politely.

"Hey Man," Jaden added.

Jaden and I sat across from Bastion.

I listened to their conversation for a little while.

Their voices distracted me from my crazy thoughts.

Having the boys around made my first day fabulous so far.

"Sioku, I apologize for my behavior in class today," Bastion said softly.

I smiled warmly at him. "No need to worry Bastion, you just surprised me."

Bastion let out a sigh of relief.

"You should have seen how red her face got," Jaden said before bursting into laughter.

I blushed and laughed along with him.

"My face was as red as dragon fire," I added.

We had a few minutes of silence.

"Hey Sioku," said a female voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Melody walking toward us.

She then sat in the empty spot to my left. "How is everyone doing today?"

"I had an awesome duel against Crowler this morning," Jaden answered.

"Your elemental heroes were on point! That Flamed Wingman is my favorite," I added with a grin.

"I always use him in battle," he replied.

Melody pointed at me and smirked. "I bet Sioku was so bummed to see the poor man lose."

I looked away in annoyance.

"It's not nice to taunt people," Bastion pointed out.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Oh she knows I'm just playing with her," Melody replied.

I just shook my head at her in response.

"It doesn't look that way," Bastion replied.

"We don't have class for the rest of the day," Jaden said happily.

"That gives us more time to hang out," I replied.

Melody stood up and looked at us. "You guys have fun getting to know each other."

She then walked toward the door.

After lunch, my friends and I walked toward the Slifer Red dorm.

The fresh air cleared my mind up a little bit.

"Hey Sioku, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine," said Jaden.

"I can't wait," I replied before hugging him.

Once we entered the dorm, Jaden led us straight to his room.

A short, blue haired boy rand toward us as soon as Jaden opened the door.

This boy was also wearing a red uniform.

"Hey Jay," he shouted while hugging his friend tightly.

"Hi Sy, I want you to meet my new friend," Jaden replied.

"Hello little guy, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name isSioku," I said politely.

He quickly backed up while staring at me.

I gave the blue haired boy a confused look.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too Sioku. My name is Syrus Truesdale," he replied shyly.

"Sy gets nervous around girls," Jaden said while looking at him.

"That doesn't bother me at all. His shyness is really cute," I replied quietly.

Jaden put a hand on my shoulder. "You're welcome to stay here for a while Sioku."

"Well, I don't have any other plans today. It would be my pleasure," I replied with a smile.

"Awesome," shouted Syrus.

I giggled at Syrus in amusement.

The boys and I spent the entire afternoon showing our monsters to each other.

Jaden's elemental heroes looked way cooler up close.

My favorite duel monster was Bastion's water dragon.

That creature was beautiful to look at.

Syrus' vehicroid monsters were also very cool.

Afterward, we decided to go explore the forest.

The weather outside was gorgeous, and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

The entrance to it was right behind the Obelisk Blue dorm.

There were many different types of trees and plants everywhere.

I took a few pictures while walking around.

The boys playfully chased each other around the area.

I watched as they raced through the plants and climbed up trees.

"That's one way to get their energy out," I said before laughing out loud.

Watching them play was very entertaining.

I walked over to a pond surrounded by a group of tall trees.

The water looked crystal clear.

"Today would be a good day to jump in there," I said.

Picturing it in my head made me smile.

I then sat down on a tree stump.

"This place is very peaceful," I said to myself.

The wind played with my hair as I lost myself in deep thought.

Jaden and his friends joined me a few minutes later.

Their voices brought me back to reality.

"Hello boys," I greeted.

"Hey Sioku, you picked a great place to chill," Jaden replied.

I grinned at him in response.

Syrus looked worried at me. "Sioku, why were you alone over here?"

"I didn't want to get in the middle of your game," I answered.

Bastion sat down beside me. "We would have loved it if you joined us."

I put my head down and frowned. "I know, but I can't let my guard down."

Bastion put his arm around me. "Why not Sioku? What's bothering you?"

"We'll be able to help you out if you tell us," Jaden added.

"I never know when or where my pursuers will show up to capture me," I answered quietly.

Syrus' eyes widened in confusion. "Wait Sioku, somebody's after you? Why?"

His confusion turned into a look of sadness.

Bastion tightened his hold on me. "What do those people want from you?"

"The details will have to wait until we get back to the dorm," I answered firmly.

The boys nodded their heads in agreement.

Jaden climbed onto a tree branch. "Watch this you guys!"

We watched as Jaden swung from the branch and landed head first in the water.

The loud splash surprised all of us.

"I had a feeling that someone was going to jump in there," I said with an amused look.

Bastion laughed in response.

Jaden rose from the water after a few seconds.

"That felt great," he shouted.

"You should be more careful Jay," said Syrus.

"You worry too much Sy," Jaden replied.

The other boys and I helped Jaden get most of the water out of his clothes.

"It's almost dinner time. Let's walk over to the dining hall," Jaden suggested.

"Good idea," Syrus added..

The sun was just about to set.

My friends and I made our way back through the forest.

Bastion and I were walking side by side.

I looked up at the sky as we walked.

"The sunset is very pretty," I said.

"It does look nice," Bastion replied.

"I'll see you guys at the dining hall," Jaden said before running off.

"Hey! Wait up Jay," Syrus called out.

He then took off in Jaden's direction.

"I love their energy," I said with a smile.

Bastion gave me a pat on my head. "I can sense the same energy in you too Sioku."

"I do have a lot of spirit," I added.

We had a peaceful moment alone together.

Bastion and I arrived at the entrance to the dining hall after ten minutes of walking.

Jaden and Syrus were already waiting for us at the door.

After ordering our food, Bastion and I followed them to an empty table in the back.

Bastion and I sat across from Jaden and Syrus.

"Hey you two," said Syrus.

"Hello," replied Bastion.

Jaden grinned at us as he situated himself. "What took you guys so long?"

I blushed slightly at his question.

"We were admiring the sunset," I answered.

"That's cute," said Syrus.

I could see the jealousy in his eyes.

"Oh don't worry Syrus, I'm sure you'll find somebody soon," I reassured.

"Thanks Sioku," he replied.

"Sioku and I are still just friends," Bastion pointed out.

"I know," Jaden replied.

There wasn't much to talk about during dinner, so we just stayed silent.

I kept looking at my friends in order to keep myself from having flashbacks.

After dinner, my friends and I immediately walked back to the Slifer Red dorm.

Jaden and Syrus led Bastion and me to their room.

Syrus gently closed the door behind us.

He then sat down on a rolling chair by the desk.

This room was definitely bigger than mine.

There was a bunk bed in place of a single bed.

A few objects were scattered on the floor, but I didn't mind at all.

Bastion and I sat on a leather couch near the door.

I leaned into his shoulder while lost in deep thought.

He put his arm around me and softly whispered. "Are you okay Sioku?"

"Yes Bastion, I'm just happy to be next to you," I answered.

"Same here Sioku," he said after ruffling my hair.

The room was silent for a few minutes.

I looked over at Jaden who was sitting on the bed and looking through his cards.

"Hey Sioku," said Syrus.

I then turned my attention to the blue haired boy. "What is it?"

"Um, I was wondering if you can tell us your story," he said shyly.

"Of course," I replied calmly.

I straightened myself up and took a deep breath. "My family and I recently moved from the Unova Region to Domino City. I'm originally a Pokemon trainer. Also, I was born with a special healing power called cell activation. I can heal people's injuries by touching and focusing my energy on them. An evil organization known as Team Plasma has been after my power since I was a little girl. They have already captured me a fewtimes. Doctor Colress has performed some painful procedures on me. I've had constant paranoia and recurring nightmares since then."

Shivers crawled up my spine after I finished the story.

Jaden was the first person to speak up. "What procedures did that man do on you?"

"He extracted blood from my veins and drained liquid from my back," I answered.

"That's terrible," said Syrus.

I watched silently as a look of shock mixed with pain appeared on my friends' faces.

"You have us to protect you now Sioku," said Bastion.

"Anyone who comes after you will have to duel me first," Jaden continued.

"That won't end well for her pursuers," Syrus added.

I smiled in response to their kindness.

There was a brief period of silence in the room.

Suddenly, a startling flashback entered my mind.

I shook violently while breathing heavily.

A wave of dizziness washed over me.

The room was spinning faster than a carnival ride.

I put my head down to prevent myself from fainting.

Bastion pulled me closer to him. "What's going on Sioku?"

I was unable to answer his question.

This flashback had me paralyzed with fear.

Syrus and Jaden called out my name, but I still couldn't respond.

The two boys quickly walked over to us.

"Sioku," Syrus whispered sadly.

Jaden gently put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you all right Sioku?"

I jumped and let out a fearful yelp.

Chills covered my body as the flashback grew more intense.

"Please don't hurt me Doctor Colress. I know you want my power," I said desperately.

"What? Doctor Colress isn't here. Sioku, it's just me, Jaden Yuki. I won't hurt you," Jaden reassured.

Syrus walked around Jaden until he was standing in front of me. "What's happening to you Sioku?"

I covered my face with my sweater. "I don't want to see you take my blood!"

Jaden and Syrus exchanged a confused look.

"She's having a flashback. They come from post traumatic stress. Let me handle this," said Bastion.

Jaden stepped back with a worried look on his face.

Syrus let out a disappointed sigh before joining his friend.

Bastion comfortingly wrapped his arms around me.

I heard him softly whisper to me. "Try to calm down Sioku, we're all here for you."

I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

Both his voice and his embrace calmed me down almost instantly.

The world stood still in this moment.

He then affectionately stroked my hair. "Hey Sioku, are you all right?"

"Yes, thanks to you," I whispered.

Jaden and Syrus quietly watched us from a distance.

The worried looks were still present on their faces.

Ten minutes had passed, and I continued to relax in Bastion's arms.

The flashback had completely disappeared.

Jaden walked back over to my side with a relieved smile on his face. "You look much better Sioku."

I grinned at him in response.

Bastion raised a hand up to stop him from coming closer to us.

"Be careful Jaden," he warned.

"Thanks Bastion, but he's fine," I replied.

He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Sioku, I'm sorry for asking you to tell your story so soon," said Syrus remorsefully.

"That flashback wasn't your fault Syrus. My mind has been filled with crazy thoughts all day," I replied calmly.

Bastion turned to me with a saddened expression. "Why didn't you tell us?"

I stared at him and sighed.

"I didn't want to drag you guys into my problems," I answered sadly.

"Sioku, we're not going to abandon you. We will help you get through this," Bastion reassured.

"I'm here til the very end," Jaden continued.

"Yeah, me too," Syrus added.

I hugged Bastion tightly and smiled. "Thank you all so much. How did I get so lucky to have good friends like you?"

Jaden and Syrus happily joined the hug.

The support of my friends was like a protective shield.

I felt as if I never had the flashback.

After a few minutes, we returned to our original spots.

I looked over at Jaden. "Doctor Crowler knows about my healing power too. I need to tell him the story sometime."

"You're right Sioku," he replied thoughtfully.

"You should go to his office during our morning break tomorrow," Syrus suggested.

"Great idea," I replied joyfully.

Bastion looked at me confused. "How did Jaden and Crowler discover your healing power?"

"I used it on Doctor Crowler in the infirmary after he got badly hurt," I answered.

"Her sister and I watched her do it. Sioku has a sweet power," Jaden added.

Syrus' eyes widened with curiosity. "Is that why you asked if they were hurt after their duel?"

"Yes," I answered.

"That explains it," said Bastion.

I pulled out my phone and checked the time.

My screen read: 7:30 PM. "I need to go before it gets late."

"I'll walk with you since we're in the same dorm," Bastion offered.

"I would love that," I replied with a smile.

After standing up, I gave Jaden and Syrus a hug.

"We'll see you two at the dining hall tomorrow morning," said Jaden.

"Good night," Syrus added.

"Til then," replied Bastion.

"Good night friends," I added.

Bastion and I quietly walked out the door.

There was almost complete silence in the hall.

We only heard the sound of our footsteps.

I suddenly started to have a bad feeling.

My heart began to race as I breathed heavily.

Bastion gently grabbed my hand. "What's wrong Sioku?"

"Silence gives me paranoia," I answered timidly.

"I'm right here," he replied while giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

I shivered slightly from the cold as we exited the building.

"I appreciate your help," I whispered.

Bastion's touch made me feel more relaxed.

He curiously looked up at me. "Sioku, what else are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of certain songs. I have a severe panic attack whenever I hear them," I answered shakily.

He slowly pulled me into a warm embrace. "I won't let anyone hurt you Sioku."

"Thank you Bastion," I whispered.

I then sent him four YouTube links through text messages.

I saw a light pointing at my phone from the left.

However, I decided not to worry about it.

"I'll check those out later," Bastion suggested.

I just nodded my head in response.

It was dark out, so we used the light on our phones to find our way back to the Ra Yellow dorm.

I thought about my favorite duels to prevent myself from having a paranoia attack.

My happy thoughts were interrupted when I noticed a figure pop out of a nearby bush.

This mysterious figure looked like a female teenager with brown hair and red eyes.

Bastion and I got a closer look at our visitor as she silently moved closer to us.

She was dressed in black pants, a grey T-shirt, and a grey hoody over it.

I sensed an ominous aura around her.

"Something seems off about this girl. Be careful Sioku," said Bastion as he studied her features.

"I know Bastion, I also have a bad feeling," I whispered back.

I cautiously approached the brown haired girl. "Excuse me, are you a duelest as well? What's your name?"

The girl looked at me as if she recognized my voice.

Her villainous grin sent chills crawling up my spine.

"No, I don't know anything about dueling. My name is Mira Colress. You must be that Sioku girl Father wanted me to locate," she answered in a wicked tone.

I jumped in fear at the sound of Mira's last name.

"How did Mira get into the academy if she isn't a duelest? This girl must be the daughter of my pursuer," I said shakily.

"That's right Sioku," Mira replied evily.

Bastion threw Mira a glare. "If you're not a duelist, how did you manage to sneak your way into this place?"

"That's none of your business," she answered.

Sweat covered my body as I tried to push away another flashback.

I grabbed my chest tightly as my breathing grew shallow.

Bastion protectively threw his arms around me. "It's okay Sioku, this will be over soon. "Think about the duels you and Jaden had against Crowler."

His words had no effect on me at all.

I was too overcome by intense fear.

He then threw a piercing glare at the red eyed teen. "You won't get anywhere near her Mira! Sioku wants nothing to do with you!"

Mira stared directly into my eyes. "Oh I don't plan on touching her at all."

She then looked at Bastion. "You don't have to worry about her being hurt physically. Sioku's little body will be just fine Lover Boy."

Bastion only glared at that. "She's already been through enough! Leave this area right now Mira!"

Mira let out a careless laugh. "I won't be going anywhere. My father is expecting this powerful little one, and he doesn't like to wait."

My eyes grew wide with horror as I took in Mira's frightening words.

Bastion gave Mira a disgusted look. "Your father will never get his hands on Sioku! My friends and I won't let that happen!"

"Oh I'll make it happen," Mira replied in a low voice.

I felt my body weaken faster than I can try to control it.

Bastion tightened his hold on me while still glaring at Mira. "This isn't a joke! Leave now or I'll call the school Chancelor!"

Mira sighed in annoyance while pulling out her phone.

"I guess I have no choice," she grumbled.

I watched silently as Mira opened YouTube and played one of the songs I sent to Bastion's phone.

My shaking body started twitching violently as soon as I heard a slow melody playing at her phone's highest volume.

The song literally sounded like a death march.

My heart pounded rapidly as it became more difficult for me to breathe.

"Sioku! Stay with me," Bastion hollered frantically.

There was no response from me.

Bastion caught me as I fell unconscious.

He then lifted me into his arms.

"I'm right here Sioku. I won't let her capture you," he softly whispered.

"This situation will be over if you release her," yelled Mira.

"That's not happening," he snapped back.

It seemed like all hope was lost.

I was still unconscious in Bastion's arms.

He tried to wake me up by softly talking to me.

I showed no sign of response.

"This isn't good," he said.

Bastion stared at the ground and sighed hopelessly.

Mira was still trying to persuade him to hand me over.

Fortunately, he resisted and continued to stall her.

"I've had enough of your stalling Lover Boy! Now I'll just have to force you to give her up," she shouted angrily.

She let out a growl of frustration and ran toward him.

"Stay away from her," yelled Bastion as he tried to run.

Mira jumped and grabbed my neck.

Bastion furiously grabbed a lock of Mira's brown hair. "Take your hands off Sioku this instant!"

"Never," she replied.

Mira grinned as she squeezed my neck tighter.

He then stuck out his left leg and tripped her, causing the girl to let go of me.

Mira screamed and hit the ground with a hard thud.

She let out an irritated groan while rubbing her forehad.

"You haven't won yet Lover Boy," she said.

Bastion just ignored her while backing up.

He looked over his shoulder as they heard the sound of footsteps coming from the right.

He kept his eyes on the short figure as it moved closer.

"Hey Bastion," said a high pitched male voice.

A gleam of hope was present in his eyes.

"Syrus Truesdale," Bastion whispered calmly.

Syrus gasped in terror at the sight of my unconscious body. "Oh no, Sioku! What happened to her?"

"Sioku had a major panic attack," Bastion answered.

Syrus burst into tears as he leaned over me. "Sioku doesn't look so good. What can I do to help her out?"

Bastion put a gentle hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. "Hey, calm down Syrus, did Jaden come out here with you?"

The blue haired boy took a few deep relaxing breaths. "Yes, he's on his way to the dueling arena with Chazz Princeton. Should I go find him?"

"Yes, tell him that we need help right away," Bastion ordered firmly.

"I'm on it," Syrus hollered before running off.

Bastion kept a sharp eye on Mira who was still lying on the ground in pain.

"Your time is up Mira," he said angrily.

The girl just turned her head away.

A few minutes later, I slowly opened my eyes.

I still didn't make a sound.

Bastion gasped in surprise as soon as he noticed me staring up at him. "Sioku? Are you all right?"

"I guess so," I answered weakly.

He held me close and lovingly stroked my hair. "Don't worry Sioku, help is on the way. Syrus is going to find Jaden."

I gave him a smile as thanks.


	4. The Girl With a Rare Gift Chappter Four

Hello readers, I know the last chapter had a cliff hanger at the end.

This next chapter will finish the incident.

I don't own anything from Yugioh GX or Pokemon.

Only my original characters belong to me.

Bastion carefully paced around with me in his arms.

His warm embrace helped me stay relaxed.

I closed my eyes and thought about the exciting duel I had with Doctor Crowler.

I also imagined my dog Pegasus barking and running around the house.

The thought of it made me laugh silently.

I finally had a moment to relax during this chaos.

Seeing my condition improve gave Bastion a sense of relief.

He decided not to pay any attention to Mira who was still sitting on the floor.

She glared at him in response to her first failure to capture me for her father.

"This is far from over! I'm not done yet," she grumbled.

Bastion smirked at her before carrying me to a grassy area to sit down.

After situating himself in the grass, he gently pulled me closer to him.

I snuggled against his Bastion's chest.

"You're safe with me Sioku," he said softly.

I kept my eyes closed and eventually fell asleep in his warm embrace.

I drifted off into a pleasant dream about Pegasus.

Bastion stayed awake to watch over me.

Meanwhile, Syrus quickly made his way toward the Obelisk Blue dueling arena.

His face was covered in sweat by the time he reached the fieled.

He noticed that Jaden and Chazz had just ended their heated battle.

The black haired boy had already walked away before Syrus could say anything to him.

"Oh hey Sy, I just won a duel against Chazz," said Jaden as he turned to look at his tired friend.

"Jay, we need you. Sioku is in trouble," Syrus replied weakly.

Jaden lowered his eyes in confusion. "What? I thought Bastion was with her."

Syrus frantically tugged at his friend's jacket. "He is, but something else happened! Bastion told me that Sioku had a severe panic attack. I never figured out the cause of it, sorry."

"Jaden put a hand on the boy's shoulder to calm him down. "Take it easy Sy, I'll help you guys out. We're Sioku's team of duelist protectors after all."

Syrus hugged his enthusiastic friend in relief.

The boys' plan was soon interrupted by a female voice hollering their names in the distance.

"That sounded like Alexis," Syrus said nervously.

Jaden calmly scanned the area. "I see her Sy. She's coming to join us."

A teenage girl with dark blond hair and hazel eyes approached the boys with a worried look on her face.

She was dressed in a female obelisk Blue uniform.

It consisted of blue boots, white socks, a blue skirt combined with a belt, and a white sleeveless jacket with blue markings.

"You two will get busted if Crowler finds you here," she warned.

Syrus groaned as he imagined himself getting detention.

"We don't have time for that Lex. Our new friend Sioku needs help," Jaden replied.

Alexis' eyes widened in surprise. "What's going on Jaden? Can I help in any way?"

Jaden thought about it for a moment.

He smiled brightly at Alexis as a good thought crossed his mind.

"Hold on Lex, I have the perfect idea. I'd really appreciate it if you would go find Crowler for us," he said cheerfully.

Alexis sighed while playing with strands of her long hair.

"Okay, I know where he is," she replied with determination.

"Sweet! You just need to tell him that Sioku is in trouble. He'll recognize her name," Jaden said.

"Thank you so much Alexis," said Syrus.

Alexis gave her friends a thumbs up in response.

She then started walking back to the Obelisk Blue dorm.

Syrus and Jaden shared a determined look before heading back toward Bastion and me.

A half hour had passed, and I was still peacefully asleep in Bastion's arms.

The night was quiet as a mouse.

Bastion checked for a sign of activity from Mira every few minutes.

Fortunately, he didn't see her anywhere.

However, our peaceful moment didn't last very long.

The beginning A cappella verse of another song blared right above Bastion's head.

"Great Scott," he shouted fearfully.

I heard the song in my sleep and started shaking violently.

Bastion quickly tried to wake me up by talking to me. "It's all right Sioku, I'm here for you. Please wake up!"

I began to twitch in response to his voice.

He placed his hand over me. "Sioku? Can you hear me?"

Unfortunately, I showed no sign of waking up.

Mira let out a victorious laugh.

"I told you I wasn't done yet," she said while turning the speaker down.

Bastion leaned over me in a protective manner.

"I should have known that you were the one behind this! I'm never going to let you come anywhere near Sioku," he shouted angrily.

Mira just chuckled at that.

She seemed to be quite amused by his anger.

"You know Lover Boy, I haven't had this much fun since my last battle with your little friend. She was easily defeated by my poison type Pokemon team. My father was finally able to capture her. I had so much fun watching him stick that huge needle in Sioku's arm and take her precious blood," Mira bragged proudly.

Bastion gave the girl a death stare. "You really are a sick Monster! Your horrendous mission ends here!"

I woke up in the midst of their conversation. "Bastion, what's going on?"

"Hold on Sioku," he answered.

Looking up, I could see Mira standing behind Bastion.

Bastion held me tighter and whispered. "Sioku, I'm so glad you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Not good," I answered.

"Don't worry Sioku," he said softly.

Suddenly, were startled by another loud, shorter A cappella sound.

Whimpers escaped me as I started to shiver again.

"Hang in there Sioku. Focus on the sound of my voice," said Bastion.

He grabbed my hand and held it firmly.

I was unable to redirect my focus.

This one scared me the most.

I've been afraid of it since I was a little kid.

My heart pounded rapidly in my chest as I tried to shake it off.

"You don't look well Sioku. Let me help you," Bastion said softly.

He gently placed a hand on my forehead.

Bastion's touch prevented me from freaking out right away.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

"You can do it Sioku," he said encouragingly.

However, Mira decided that it would be funny to set that part on repeat.

The verse played over and over.

I just couldn't brush it off this time.

There was no way for me to avoid it.

Without warning, I fell into a violent seizure.

"Sioku? Sioku," Bastion called out.

He tried to control it by holding my body still.

Tears of hopelessness filled Bastion's eyes as he struggled to contain his emotions.

"Please wake up Sioku," he cried in despair.

The seizure was finally over after three minutes.

I woke up shivering and breathing heavily. "Bastion, are you still here?"

"Yes Sioku," he answered softly.

Bastion let out a shaky breath as he released me.

"Syrus should be back with Jaden real soon," he whispered.

I used up the remainder of my strength to hide behind him.

We heard Jaden and Syrus hollering our names as they ran toward us.

"Thank you for coming boys,"Bastion said frantically.

Syrus jumped in fear at the continuous noise.

"I don't like how loud it is out here," he shouted.

Jaden noticed my shaking body curled up on the floor and knelt down behind Bastion. "Sioku, are you all right?"

I was unable to answer him.

He gently wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry Sioku, it's just me, Jaden Yuki. I'm here to save you"

I immediately recognized his voice.

My eyes remained closed as I slowly moved toward him.

Jaden carefully lifted me into his arms.

"I've got you now Sioku," he said softly.

Relaxing still wasn't an option for me yet, but I tried anyway.

Jaden stroked my hair in an attempt to sooth me.

However, I didn't show any reaction.

I just stayed silent to prevent myself from attracting Mira's attention.

She was still grinning and standing beside her tall speaker.

"You have no way to save her Lover Boy. She's far too weak to run away with you," Mira hollered to Bastion.

Bastion just shook his head and glared at her.

The short A cappella verse continued to blare above us

Jaden tapped on Bastion's shoulder. "Why is this song playing so loudly? Hey Bastion, when did this panic attack start happening?"

I calmed down a bit after sensing Jaden's presence.

The sound of Jaden's voice caused me to look up at him.

"I'm still here Sioku," Jaden reassured.

Syrus watched his best friend from a safe distance.

"Mira started using it to intentionally frighten her an hour ago," Bastion answered quietly.

Jaden tightened his hold on me which put my mind at ease.

"We'll get you away from here Sioku. Don't worry," he said.

I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

Syrus pointed at the girl and turned to Bastion. "Is that Mira? She looks very creepy."

"I agree," Jaden added.

Bastion just nodded in response.

Jaden then continued to distract me by talking about his duel with Chazz Princeton.

I listened attentively to his story.

Mira sighed while glaring at the three boys. "Since you guys won't surrender Sioku, I'll call my dad right now. He'll have no problem capturing her again."

Mira's threat sent chills crawling up my spine.

I shivered as my heart began to race.

"That guy won't get you Sioku," Jaden said softly.

He reminded me of his duel with Crowler to help me calm down.

Bastion felt his blood boil inside. "You have gone far enough! Sioku doesn't deserve this! I order you to leave us alone!"

Mira just laughed out loud. "No, I'm not leaving with out her.

He turned to Jaden who was trying his best to keep me sane.

"Jaden! Grab Sioku and take her as far away from here as possible! I'll keep Mira distracted," he ordered.

"I already have her Bastion," Jaden replied.

"I'm coming with you Jay," said Syrus.

They found a nearby tree and hid behind it.

"You won't be hiding for much longer Sioku," hollered Mira.

Jaden placed a hand on my back. "Don't listen to her Sioku, you're going to be okay."

We curiously watched as Bastion activated his duel disk.

Mira looked at the device with curiosity. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Oh you'll see," Bastion answered.

He then drew three cards from his deck before placing them into the slots. "I summon two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon to the field!"

The three chemical creatures appeared by Bastion's side.

"Sioku, look at Bastion's monsters," said Syrus to me.

"Great idea Sy," Jaden replied with a smile.

The happiness in Jaden's voice caused me to purk up.

I opened my eyes and stared at the creatures in front of bastion.

"Your little monsters would have been no match for my poison type Pokemon. Unfortunately I didn't bring them with me," Mira said in disappointment.

"They won't be separated for long," Bastion replied while holding up another card.

He placed the card into a fourth slot.

"Sioku, he's going to fuse them. Watch this," said Syrus.

"You're pretty good at keeping her attention Sy," Jaden complemented.

Syrus blushed and laughed nervously.

"Now I fuse all three of my monsters together to form the water dragon," Bastion called out.

The dragon appeared on the field and stood in front of Bastion.

My eyes widened as I smiled in excitement.

"That dragon is so beautiful," I said.

It was 8:30 PM.

Alexis was on her way back to the Obelisk Blue dorm.

She sent a quick message to her friends after arriving at the entrance.

After opening the door, she walked toward the teachers' hall.

Alexis knocked firmly on Crowler's door.

"It's just me Doctor Crowler," she said.

"I know that voice," Crowler said from inside his room.

"Come in Alexis," he hollered.

Alexis quietly walked into the room.

Crowler was sitting on the couch watching a duel on Tv.

He picked up a remote and paused the Tv. "What brings you here Alexis?"

"Bastion has an urgent message for you Doctor Crowler. Somebody named Sioku is in danger," she answered.

The man quickly set his remote on the side table.

He then walked over to Alexis who stood beside the closet. "What kind of trouble is she in? Do you know where she is?"

"I don't know any details on the situation just yet. Yes, I'll lead you there right away," Alexis answered.

"Sioku saved my life not that long ago. I must help her now," he replied with determination.

"Understood Doctor Crowler," Alexis replied.

Crowler anxiously followed behind Alexis as they exited the dorm.

Saving his new friend was all he could think about.

"I'm on my way Sioku," he said.

Alexis led him to a small, grassy area behind the Slifer Red dorm.

They were suddenly startled by the blaring A cappella verse.

Alexis' eyes grew wide with shock. "Why the heck is it so loud out here?"

Crowler noticed Bastion still trying to fend off Mira.

"I don't understand the repetitive noise," Crowler shouted in irritation.

Alexis just frowned in confusion.

They spotted Bastion's water dragon from a distance.

"I wonder what that dragon is doing out," said Alexis.

"That's the first time I've seen it outside of a duel," Crowler replied.

Syrus, Jaden, and I were silently watching the battle from behind a tall tree.

Bastion stood confidently behind his favorite dueling companion. "Now water dragon, unleash your full power on the enemy!"

"This is going to be awesome," said Syrus.

I giggled at the excitement in his voice.

"You really helped her out Sy," Jaden replied proudly.

The dragon roared and released a massive amount of water from its mouth.

I happily watched as the force of impact knocked Mira to the ground.

She let out a loud scream.

The A cappella verse finally came to a halt as Mira's speaker was submerged under water.

It exploded before floating away.

All of the water soon disappeared leaving the speaker's wreckage exposed on the ground beside a picnic table.

"Wo, that water dragon is more powerful than I imagined," I said.

"I can't wait to face it in a duel one day," Jaden replied.

Syrus joined Bastion in case Mira wanted to fight again.

I took a deep breath of relief knowing that Mira had finally been defeated.

It felt good to have the silence return.

However, I could still hear that song constantly playing in my head.

It seemed as if my mind had been put under a spell.

I wrapped my arms around Jaden to distract myself.

"It's all over Sioku," Jaden said softly.

We stayed like that for a little while.

I closed my eyes and imagined Pegasus barking at Umbreon.

After ten minutes, Mira woke up and charged at Bastion. "I'll get you for this!"

Bastion immediately knocked her back using his arms. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Be careful Bastion," shouted Syrus.

Jaden gently lowered me to the ground.

"Sioku, I'll be right back. Stay here," he said.

I leaned against the tree in a sitting position.

He then ran to help the other two boys restrain Mira.

After a few more minutes, I slowly stood up.

I then looked at my trio of friends who were protecting each other from Mira.

Mira stood up and ran to tackle Bastion, but Syrus quickly jumped in front of him.

"I won't let you hurt my friend," Syrus shouted.

Syrus and Jaden surrounded Mira before she had a chance to run toward me.

Bastion tackled her to the ground from behind.

Mira let out a loud scream.

"Now it's over," Bastion said victoriously.

"No, it's not over," she replied angrily.

Soon, all three boys had Mira pinned to the ground.

She tried to struggle herself free, but the team's hold on her only increased in strength.

"You boys will regret getting in my way," Mira said.

"No, you'll regret hurting Sioku," replied Jaden.

I slowly walked over to them with a smile on my face. "Nice teamwork guys, you really pulled it off!"

Jaden chuckled at that in amusement.

"I'm just glad you're all right Sioku," said Bastion.

"Me too, she won't get away," Syrus added.

Meanwhile, Alexis and Crowler continued watching the scene.

"Let's go help Sioku," said Crowler as he walked away.

Alexis nodded before following him.

I gasped happily as I saw Crowler walking toward me.

"Doctor Crowler is here," I thought while smiling.

A light of hope was finally shining on me tonight.

"I'm here Sioku," he called out.

Without thinking, I started running to him even though my legs were still very weak.

However, my energy didn't last long at all.

A wave of dizziness crashed into me.

I fell to my knees before I could reach him.

My heart pounded rapidly in my chest.

I put my head down and tried to catch my breath.

Strands of my messy brown hair fell in front of my face.

Before I knew it, Crowler caught up to me.

Alexis decided to keep her distance and give us some space.

I looked up at him as he knelt down beside me. "Doctor Crowler? Is that you?"

He placed a hand on my back. "Yes, it's me Sioku. You look exhausted, what happened to you?"

The sound of his voice didn't trigger any excitement.

Brushing my hair back, I just sighed in exhaustion.

With the strength I had left, I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

Crowler put his arm around me for support.

"You're okay Sioku," he said.

I started to relax almost instantly.

Crowler's presence made me feel safe and secure.

This was the moment that I've waited for since Mira showed up.

I finally had a peaceful moment tonight.

My worries disappeared with every second that I spent beside him.

Crowler gently rested his head on my shoulder.

Being this close to Doctor Crowler made me blush internally.

That song was also becoming easier for me to forget.

"Sioku, please tell me what happened to you," he said softly.

I carefully snuggled next to his side. "Bastion and I were walking back to the Ra Yellow dorm after a visit with our friends. This girl named Mira rudely interrupted us and demanded Bastion to hand me over. She revealed herself as the daughter of my pursuer, Doctor Colress. I refused to go with her, so she tortured me by playing songs that frighten me. One song is still playing in my head right now. I had a few panic attacks and a violent seizure. Bastion was by my side the whole time. Jaden and Syrus joined us afterward."

Crowler's eyes grew wide as he froze in shock.

He then pulled me into a comforting embrace. "That explains the weakness in your body Sioku. I'm so sorry for not coming out sooner. I may be able to get that toon out of your head. Where is this bothersome girl now?"

I giggled and pointed at Mira who was still under the boys' restraint.

"My friends have her pinned to the ground," I answered happily.

"She won't get away with hurting you Sioku. I'll make sure of it," he whispered in my ear.

The thought of him punishing Mira made me laugh.

Crowler took a minute to think of his next move.

"Please come over here Alexis. I need a favor from you," he hollered.

My face lit up as I heard Crowler raise his voice.

His accent caused a spark of hyperactive energy to flow through my system.

I finally started acting more like myself again.

My mind had almost broken free of that song as well.

Alexis calmly walked over to where we were sitting. "What is it Doctor Crowler?"

Crowler signaled for Alexis to lean closer to him.

She did so and then pointed at me. "Is this girl Sioku?"

"Yes, I need you to go get people from security out here for me. That other girl needs to be taken away immediately," he answered quietly.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the serious tone in Crowler's voice.

"I'm on it Doctor Crowler," Alexis replied before walking toward the main office.

Crowler and I patiently waited for the dark brown haired girl to return.

I was still snuggled up next to him.

Although Mira was tied up, I was still frightened by the torturous events that took place.

Without warning, I started to shake uncontrollably.

My breathing grew shallow as my face turned pale.

The A cappella verse played in my head again.

There was no possible way for me to avoid it anymore.

I desperately threw my arms around Crowler to suppress the fears.

Crowler jumped in surprise at my action.

He then turned to look at me. "You don't look so good! What's wrong Sioku?"

"I'm still affected by the music Mira used to torture me. That song is playing in my head," I answered weakly.

Crowler quickly tightened his hold around me. "Hey, hey, Sioku, try to relax. Listen to me, I'm right here."

I laid my head on his chest, but it barely helped.

Resisting my fear was getting more difficult for me.

I closed my eyes and focused on the sound of Crowler's breathing.

However, my mind had been completely taken over by intense fear.

My heavy breathing started to increase as my heart pounded rapidly.

Crowler sighed hopelessly and tried to think of ways to distract me.

"I wish somebody was here to have a duel with me," he thought in frustration.

Crowler rested his head on my shoulder.

"I won't let that girl hurt you anymore," he said softly.

I showed no reaction to his voice.

Fifteen minutes had passed, and my condition hadn't improved at all.

I would randomly pass out for five minutes straight.

Crowler continued trying to bring me back by calling out my name.

I twitched at the sound of his voice.

Unfortunately, his accent wasn't strong enough to keep me from fainting.

His eyes filled up with tears as he leaned over my weakened body.

A huge ball of emotion formed in his throat.

"Stay with me Sioku. Please hang in there," he said quietly.

My body eventually gave in, and I allowed myself to drift into the darkness.

I lay completely motionless in Crowler's arms.

He put a shaking hand on my forehad.

"Please wake up Sioku," he said desperately.

I still didn't move a muscle.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I need to get you to the infirmary," he whispered.

He frantically pulled out his phone and called Alexis.

She picked up the other end almost instantly. "Hello? Is everything all right Doctor Crowler?"

"No Alexis, Sioku needs medical help right away. She keeps going in and out of consciousness," he answered in distress.

"The officers and I will be there in five minutes," she replied calmly.

"Thank you Alexis," he said before hanging up the phone.

Crowler felt as if he was about to lose his best friend.

Knowing that the person who had saved his life was in grave danger weighed heavy on his heart.

He constantly checked on me to make sure my condition didn't get any worse.

Just when Crowler was about to give up hope, he heard a female voice calling out to him. "We're here Doctor Crowler!"

He looked up to see Alexis walking toward him with four male officers following behind her.

"It's good to see you Alexis. Thank you all for coming," he said gratefully.

"It's no problem Doctor Crowler," Alexis replied.

One of the officers cautiously approached him. "Excuse me sir, where is the girl who we're taking away?"

He pointed to the group of people nearby. "My students have her restrained over there."

"Very well," he replied before walking away.

The other three officers followed behind him.

Alexis looked down at me with a saddened expression. "You must take her Doctor Crowler. We'll handle this for you. She needs you by her side."

He smiled brightly at her.

"I intend to be there for her. Thank you very much Alexis," he said calmly.

"Good luck Doctor Crowler," she replied.

Crowler secured me over his shoulders before carefully standing up.

He then rushed toward the main building.

Without thinking , he pushed open the door and bolted down a long hallway.

He then entered another room around the corner.

Alexis happily ran over to the three boys.

She smiled at her friends. "You guys don't have to restrain that girl anymore."

"Oh hey Lex," Jaden said with a smile.

Bastion and Syrus grinned at her while sighing dreamily.

"Hey Alexis," said Syrus.

"You look beautiful tonight," Bastion added.

Alexis glared at her friends in annoyance. "We don't have time for that! I need you guys to back up."

Jaden looked down at the enraged girl. "I don't know Lex, this sounds like a bad idea."

Syrus hid behind Bastion. "What if Mira comes after us too?"

"I wouldn't let that happen to you guys. Trust me," Alexis replied.

The boys reluctantly did as they were told.

Mira stood up and brushed herself off.

"I've wasted enough of my time here," she said.

She then angrily broke into a run.

However, she wasn't able to get very far.

All four officers charged at Mira, preventing the girl from escaping.

Three of them tackled her to the ground while the last one cuffed her wrists.

The officers then dragged Mira out of sight.

Alexis turned to her friends who were silently watching. "You guys should go to the infirmary and check on Sioku and Doctor Crowler."

Jaden curiously looked up at her. "What about you Lex?"

"I'm going back to my dorm room," she answered.

"We'll see you later then," said Bastion.

Alexis waved at her friends before walking away.

Syrus and Bastion watched her until she disappeared from sight.

Jaden patted his best friend on the shoulder. "Well guys, what are we waiting for?"

Bastion put his head down and sighed. "Let's get a move on. We must go see her."

Jaden and Syrus noticed the sadness in their friend's eyes.

"Don't worry Bastion, Sioku will be okay," said Syrus.

"I'm sure Crowler is taking good care of her. He really likes her after all," Jaden added.

Bastion still didn't care to perk up.

They gently pulled him into a comforting hug.

He graciously accepted his friends' warm embrace.

"I'll lead you guys to the infirmary," he said once his friends released him.

"Let's go," Jaden replied.

The boys quickly made their way toward the infirmary with new found determination.

Inside the infirmary, I remained unconscious over Crowler's shoulders.

After checking in, Crowler carefully laid me down on the bed.

He sat patiently on a chair by the bedside.

"I'm right here Sioku," he said softly.

I didn't show any reaction.

He stroked my hair in an attempt to wake me up.

The nurse entered the room a few minutes later.

"Good evening sir," she said politely.

"Hello, thank you for coming," Crowler replied.

She walked around to the other side of the bed. "I remember Sioku and her friends bringing you in here not that long ago. Now it's the total opposite. Can you tell me what happened?"

Crowler gently grabbed my hand. "A strange girl named Mira snuck into the academy to go after Sioku. Mira tracked Sioku down and tortured her. Sioku had multiple panic attacks and then a violent seizure. I rushed her here after she fell unconscious on me."

The nurse began to check my vital signs. "Sioku is paralyzed with fear. I know how to treat her. So where is Mira now?"

Crowler smiled down at me in relief.

He then looked up at the nurse who was preparing an IV machine.

"The security officers took her away," he answered.

The nurse then placed a few IV lines in my body. "This medication along with rest will help her come out of it. Sioku should wake up soon."

The machine started beeping as soon as she pressed a round button on the side.

Crowler took a deep, relaxing breath

"Thank you so much," he replied gratefully.

She slowly walked toward the door and opened it. "You're very welcome sir. I'll leave you two alone now."

She then closed the door behind her.

A half hour had passed, and I still hadn't woken up yet.

The room was quiet except for the constant beeping noises coming from the machine to my right.

There wasn't anything that Crowler could do right now.

As much as he wanted to, Crowler couldn't wrap his arms around me because of the wires.

Crowler just held my hand and listened to the beeping sounds as he prayed for me to wake up.

He let out a disappointed sigh while looking down at me. "Please wake up soon Sioku."

He heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened revealing Bastion, Jaden, and Syrus.

"Hello boys," he whispered.

They waved at him in response.

Jaden cautiously approached Crowler who was lost in thought. "Hey, how is Sioku doing?"

"The nurse told me that she'll wake up soon," he answered quietly.

Syrus watched silently by the door.

He didn't want to get inthe way.

Bastion hurried over to my other side.

He grabbed my other hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Please wake up Sioku, I'm here now. This is Bastion Misawa."

Hearing my friend's voice, I began to move slightly.

A hopeful expression appeared on his face.

"I think she heard my voice," Bastion hollered.

Jaden smiled as a good thought crossed his mind.

"I know how I can help you out," he said while walking toward Bastion.

"We need all the help we can get," Bastion replied.

Jaden placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hey Sioku, it's Jaden Yuki."

I moved again in response.

"Sioku heard me too," Jaden said to Crowler.

"Good work boys," replied Crowler in relief.

Crowler anxiously turned to me. "Sioku? Can you hear us? This is Doctor Crowler."

The sound of Crowler's voice caused me to regain consciousness.

"Doctor Crowler," I whispered.

"Yes, I'm still here Sioku," he whispered back.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at all of my friends.

Bastion nudged Jaden aside and leaned over me. "Sioku, are you all right? Please talk to us."

Jaden looked at Bastion concerned. "Bastion, don't startle the poor girl. Give her some time to wake up."

Crowler lowered his head and smiled. "Hey Sioku, I'm so glad you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I whispered.

He then helped me change my position.

"I missed you," Jaden added.

I sadly looked around the room. "Hi everyone, sorry for making you worry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"What Mira did to you wasn't your fault," said Crowler.

I smiled at Crowler before looking at Syrus who was standing by a cabinet.

"We were very worried about you Sioku, but nobody is mad at you," continued Bastion as he ruffled my hair.

I smiled warmly at him.

"The only person we have to be angry at is Mira," Jaden added before laughing.

Looking down at the wires, I gasped in fear.

Hearing the beeping noises just made my anxiety worse.

My heart began to race as I breathed heavily.

"Sioku, Try to relax," said Bastion.

I started shaking as a flashback entered my mind.

In the flashback, I was restrained by thick straps on that same exam table.

Instead of laying on my back, I was curled up into a ball.

Doctor Colress inserted a large needle into my back.

I suddenly let out a fearful yelp.

"We're still here Sioku," said Jaden as he rubbed my neck.

Crowler jumped in surprise at my intense shaking. "Sioku? What's happening?"

I was unable to respond.

"It's probably another flashback," Jaden answered.

Crowler looked at his student confused. "Wait Jaden, what do you mean?"

"A group of people called Team Plasma have been after Sioku's healing power for years. Mira is part of that group. They've performed painful medical procedures on Sioku that have left her traumatized," he answered.

"That must be where those flashbacks are coming from," Crowler replied nervously.

I heard Colress' voice loud and clear. "Your power will be ours very soon!"

Thinking he was there, I started to cry.

"Help me Doctor Crowler," I called out.

Crowler leaned closer and put his arm around me. "Don't worry Sioku, I've got you. Please come back to us."

I tried to relax while staring into Crowler's eyes.

"That's it Sioku," he said calmly.

"I didn't mean for you to see me like that Doctor Crowler," I replied sadly.

Crowler gently placed his hand on my shoulder. "Tell me Sioku, what did you see in your flashback?"

"I was in Doctor Colress' experiment room. His assistants restrained me to a table with heavy straps. Then Doctor Colress drained fluid from my back with a huge needle," I answered.

"I'm so sorry Sioku," Crowler whispered.

"Calm down Sioku, your friends are here," whispered Bastion as he tightened his grip on my hand.

Jaden smiled and pointed at Syrus. "Hey, I have an idea. Sy, will you have a duel with me? It's a distraction for Sioku."

Syrus thought about it for a minute.

"Okay, sure," he answered shyly.

Crowler glared at the two boys. "You guys can't duel in a hospital room."

Jaden let out a disappointed groan.

"We'll find other ways to help her," Bastion reassured.

"I need you boys to back up now. Sioku needs her space," said Crowler.

The sound of Crowler's voice helped me perk up.

Bastion slowly let go of my hand and stood up.

The boys quietly moved away from the bed.

They watched as I grabbed Crowler's shirt and pulled myself closer to him.

"She must really trust him," Jaden said with a smile.

Bastion felt his heart sink to the flloor.

"Sioku has never done that to me before," he said to Jaden.

Jaden snickered at the look of jealousy in Bastion's eyes.

"Oh don't take it personal," he replied.

Bastion quietly joined Syrus by the cabinet.

Crowler blushed before lifting me into his lap.

"Come here Sioku," he said softly.

He protectively wrapped his arms around me.

I started thinking about the duel I had against him.

Remembering his monsters caused me to smile.

"It looks like she's calming down now," Crowler whispered.

Jaden walked over to Crowler so he could help if I freaked out.

"Sioku looks so peaceful with you Crowler," he said.

"Don't get her hyper Jaden," Crowler warned.

Jaden gave the man a reassuring look.

I snuggled into Crowler's chest and curled up.

He told one of his favorite school stories to keep me focused on him.

His voice caused the flashback to disappear completely.

I eventually fell asleep in Crowler's warm embrace.

Jaden sat down on the end of the bed and thought to himself.

Another half hour had passed, and everybody was silent in the room.

The only sound we heard was the beeping monitor beside me.

My friends watched as I remained asleep in Crowler's arms.

Crowler pointed at Bastion who was standing next to Syrus. "Bastion, you boys need to return to your rooms now. I'll stay with her tonight."

Bastion looked at Crowler worried. "What will happen if Sioku has a nightmare?"

"Yeah, she needs us too," Jaden argued.

Crowler straightened himself up and glared at Jaden. "I could still give you detention you know."

Syrus let out a nervous whimper. "Guys, we better go!"

Jaden gave Syrus an annoyed look.

Bastion sighed in disappointment. "We shouldn't cause any trouble in here."

Jaden's face saddened as he looked down at me.

"I really don't want to leave her," he said quietly.

"Niether do I," replied Bastion.

Syrus turned to his best friend. "I've never seen you look so down Jay."

Jaden just turned his head away.

"You guys may see her tomorrow," Crowler said softly.

Syrus and Jaden looked at each other and then back at Crowler.

"Very well," Bastion replied.

He reluctantly led his two friends out the door.

Bastion let out a dejected sigh as they started to walk down the hallway. "I really hope she'll be okay in there."

"Sioku will be okay Bastion. She's perfectly safe with Crowler," Jaden said softly.

"Crowler is there in case she has a bad dream," continued Syrus.

"You're right," replied Bastion.

The boys parted ways before going back to their dorms.


	5. The Girl With a Rare Gift Chapter Five

Hello readers, a new chapter has arrived.

I don't own Yugioh GX or Pokemon.

Only my original characters belong to me.

It was a quiet night in the infirmary.

The only sound we heard was the constant beeping monitor to my right.

I continued sleeping peacefully in Crowler's warm embrace.

He lovingly stroked my hair to help me stay relaxed.

Crowler eventually fell asleep after tightening his hold on me.

Many hours passed by as we slept.

The next morning, we heard a soft knock at the door.

Crowler woke up and opened his eyes.

"Come in," he said.

The nurse quietly walked in. "Hello, how are you two doing this morning?"

"We're doing well, thank you. Sioku looks much better," Crowler answered with a smile.

"I can see that. Sioku is very lucky to have someone like you by her side," she replied.

Crowler smiled warmly at her in response.

The nurse checked my vital signs again. "Sioku looks like she'll be able to go back to school today. I'm going to leave her on the monitor another hour longer for observation."

"That's a relief," Crowler replied.

In the midst of their conversation, I woke up to the wonderful sound of Crowler's voice.

I didn't have any lasting paranoia.

My mind was finally clear again.

"Good morning Doctor Crowler," I said.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake Sioku," Crowler replied while embracing me.

He gently rubbed my back to distract me from the beeping monitor I was still hooked up to.

"Stay calm Sioku," he softly whispered.

I laid my head on his shoulder.

The nurse carefully unwrapped my IV in preparation to take it out.

I flinched as she started to remove the cover.

"It's okay Sioku," Crowler said softly.

"I'm going to pull it out now," she said.

I closed my eyes to keep myself from watching the removal process.

Crowler lovingly wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry Sioku, I'm right here."

He continued whispering to me as the nurse removed my IV.

"It's over Sioku," said the nurse as she cleaned my arm.

She then placed a bandage where the IV had been.

I took a deep breath in relief.

"Thanks for your help Doctor Crowler. I never would have gotten through this crazy situation without you," I said calmly.

"Any time Sioku," he replied.

We heard another knock at the door.

"Come in," said Crowler.

The door opened to reveal Jaden, Bastion, and Syrus standing in front of the entrance.

They quietly entered the room in a single file line.

Crowler put a hand on my head. "Don't get hyper right now Sioku. You need to take it easy."

I let out a relaxed sigh.

"I'll give you guys some privacy," said the nurse as she walked out.

She then closed the door behind her.

"Hello friends," I said happily.

Bastion and Syrus quietly stood in front of me.

"Please be careful over here you two. She's still hooked up to a monitor right now," Crowler said softly.

Bastion put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Hey Sioku, are you feeling better?"

"Yes Bastion," I answered.

"Morning Teach," said Jaden as he walked up to us.

I giggled at the happiness in his voice.

Crowler just looked away in response.

Jaden gently grabbed my hand. "Hi Sioku, I'm happy to see you smiling again."

"I missed you guys so much," I said.

"We were worried about you Sioku," Jaden softly replied.

He let go of my hand and gave me a gentle hug.

Syrus looked up at me and smiled. "Sioku, when are you being discharged?"

"Hopefully today," I answered.

My friends and I stayed silent for a few minutes.

I was very happy to have them around.

Jaden curiously looked at my arm. "Hey Sioku, I noticed that you don't have the IV anymore."

"The nurse took it out a few minutes ago," replied Crowler.

"That's good news," said Bastion.

The nurse returned a few minutes later.

"Hello everyone," she said.

"Good morning," replied Bastion

I tapped on Jaden's shoulder and laughed. "Bastion has a crush on her."

Bastion's face heated up in embarrassment as he listened.

"I think so too," Jaden replied before laughing out loud.

"You know that's not true," Bastion snapped back.

Crowler glared at the two boys. "All right, settle down you two."

I chuckled at the seriousness in Crowler's voice.

Jaden grinned as he walked over to the leather couch.

Syrus quietly joined his friend.

The nurse cautiously approached me. "You have recovered well Sioku. You will be released from the infirmary very soon."

"That's wonderful," said Bastion.

"Sweet," continued Jaden.

Syrus just nodded his head in agreement.

My friends watched silently as she carefully removed the wires from my body.

Crowler held onto me in case I became frightened.

"Thank you," I said.

I joyfully threw my arms around Crowler and hugged him tight. "This is great Doctor Crowler! I can't wait to go back to school."

Bastion grinned at the excitement in my voice.

Crowler put a hand on my shoulder. "I know Sioku, but somebody will have to watch over you for the next couple of days."

Jaden gave Crowler a questioning look. "Why is that Teach?"

"We need to make sure her mental status is recovering properly," Crowler answered calmly.

The softness in Crowler's voice caused me to relax.

"I'll be happy to do it," offered Bastion.

"You can count me in," continued Jaden.

"Yeah, me too," Syrus added.

Crowler gave the three boys a stern look. "I mean it boys, at least one of you must stay by her side during the day."

My friends just nodded in response.

I hopped off of Crowler's lap and ran toward Jaden.

"Come here Sioku," he said Playfully.

I giggled as Jaden pulled me closer to him.

I sat down before snuggling up next to him.

He then wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so glad you're okay Sioku."

"I missed you Jaden," I replied quietly.

"Be careful with her Jaden," Crowler said sternly.

"Don't worry about it Teach. I've got her," Jaden replied.

Crowler let out an annoyed sigh in response.

I gently laid my head on Jaden's shoulder.

He softly brushed a few strands of hair away from my face as I relaxed.

Bastion and Syrus watched us from a distance.

The nurse handed a paper to Crowler who signed the top of it.

"Sioku is good to go," she said with a smile.

"Thank you very much," Crowler replied sincerely.

I looked up at Crowler who was standing beside me. "Hey Doctor Crowler, what's up?"

Jaden protectively raised his arm in front of me. "Slow down Teach, you could have scared her."

Crowler threw a death glare at Jaden.

"Wo! Let's not fight," I said.

"It's time to go Sioku," Crowler answered.

I gave Jaden a hug before standing up.

Crowler and I exited the infirmary with my friends following behind us.

I was relieved to be back to normal.

My hyperactivity started to return as well.

"Sioku, you should go back to the dorm and get ready for school. The boys and I will see you in class," said Crowler.

"Will do Doctor Crowler," I replied with a smile.

I waved at my friends before quickly making my way back to the Ra Yellow Dorm.

Once inside, I hurried over to my room.

Back in my room, I thought about the recent events that had just happened

I imagined myself still relaxing in Crowler's warm embrace.

"Crowler reminds me of Mother," I said to myself.

I brushed my messy hair in front of the mirror and pulled it into a high ponytail.

Afterward, I grabbed my bag before exiting my room.

Without thinking, I bolted through the hallway and out the door.

My ponytail floated in the wind as I continued running.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I arrived at the school building.

Melody met me in the doorway with a relieved smile on her face. "Hey Sioku, your friends told me about what happened to you yesterday. Are you okay?"

Yes," I answered simply.

"That's good," she replied.

I didn't want my sister to worry about me too much.

Melody and I quickly made our way toward Crowler's classroom.

I just coulden't wait to see him again.

Many conversations were going on at once as we walked in.

Melody quietly walked toward the back of the room.

I sat in one of the front seats as usual.

"Hello Sioku," said Crowler.

"Oh hi Doctor Crowler," I replied with a grin.

I curiously looked at the board.

"It looks like we're learning about spell cards today," I thought.

I pulled a notebook out of my bag and set it down on the table.

Crowler stood at the front of the classroom and cleared his throat. "Okay class, we're going to learn about spell cards today."

My eyes lit up as I listened to his voice.

I blushed slightly as my heart began to race.

"I love being around him," I whispered dreamily.

Melody glared at me from the back. "Will you pay attention Sioku? You're embarrassing me! Mother would not be happy when she hears that you're acting this way."

"Oh shut up," I snapped back.

Everybody except my friends laughed out loud in response.

Bastion gently put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay Sioku?"

"I'm fine," I answered with a sigh.

I lowered my head in utter shame.

A million fearful thoughts crashed into me all at once.

I almost lost my focus.

A flashback threatened to enter my mind.

Luckily, Crowler's voice pulled me back to reality just in time.

"Quiet down right now," he shouted angrily.

The whole room fell silent in a matter of seconds.

He pointed at my sister while giving her a stern look. "Melody! You will leave the classroom if your disruptive behavior continues!"

Melody turned her head away in annoyance.

I couldn't help but chuckle at Crowler's hollering.

Crowler looked around the room in deep thought. "Who shall I ask a question first?"

"Syrus Truesdale," he said while pointing at him.

Syrus jumped in fear at the sound of his name. "Um, yes?"

"Explain to the class what a field spell is," replied Crowler.

The blue haired boy sat still as he struggled to remember the answer.

"You got this Sy," said Jaden encouragingly.

Syrus shyly stood up from his chair. "Well... um... A field spell is the thing that is the thing that effects the thing... I blew it Jay."

"No you didn't," Jaden assured.

A few Obelisk Blue students laughed at him and made rude comments.

"I feel bad for the poor kid," I whispered sadly.

Crowler looked at Syrus in frustration. "I think not!"

He then turned his attention to the rest of us. "Will somebody please give me the answer? Preferrably someone not wearing red, thank you."

My face heated up as I laughed silently to myself.

"Crowler is so darn cute," I whispered.

Alexis confidently stood up from her seat.

She listed and explained the types of spell cards and their effects.

I listened attentively to her explanations while writing them down in my notebook.

"This girl is very smart," I thought.

"Well done Alexis! That's what I would expect from one of my blue Obelisks," he said with an impressed smile.

"It's no problem Doctor Crowler," she replied.

"I love Crowler's praise even more," I thought dreamily.

Crowler continued his lecture on spell cards for the next half hour.

I took notes to keep my mind from wandering.

He dismissed us as soon as the bell rang.

I listened to the constant chattering as I put away my notebook.

Jaden and Syrus happily walked over to me.

I was relieved to see their cheerful faces again.

"Hey Sioku," said Jaden.

"Hi Jaden," I replied with a bright smile.

"I then turned to Syrus with a saddened expression. "Are you okay Syrus? You were really struggling back there."

"Don't worry Sioku, I'm fine," he answered softly.

"It's very sweet of you to console my friend like that Sioku," said Jaden as he patted my shoulder.

"It's no trouble at all," I replied.

I turned around to see Melody walking toward us.

"Hey Sioku," she said.

Seeing her face caused my anger to flare up inside.

I frowned at her in annoyance. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing," she answered casually.

"I need a break from you right now," I said sternly.

"Whatever," she replied before walking away.

I turned to my friends with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about her, she' doesn't normally act this way toward me."

"Don't worry about it Sioku. I'm sure she'll come around," Jaden assured.

"Don't let it get you down," continued Syrus.

I joyfully pulled Syrus and Jaden into a hug. "You guys are two of the greatest people I've ever met."

My friends immediately returned the hug.

"We're here til the end Sioku," said Jaden.

"I agree," added Syrus.

Bastion tapped Jaden on the shoulder. "I hate to end your moment Jaden, but it's time for lunch."

"Oops, I totally forgot," Jaden replied before laughing.

I giggled at the bubbliness in Jaden's voice.

"We should probably go now," said Syrus.

"You're welcome to join us Bastion," I said.

"It would be my pleasure," he replied.

I waved at Crowler as my friends and I exited the classroom.

We carefully made our way through the crowded hallways.

I lost myself in deep thought as we walked.

Back in the dining hall, my friends and I waited in line to order our food.

Jaden curiously turned to me. "Sioku, do you think that Mira will come back in the future?"

"I sure hope not," I answered nervously.

"We'll protect you even if she does come back," replied Bastion.

"That's why I love you guys," I said with a relieved smile.

Bastion grinned as a thought crossed his mind. "Hey Sioku, which one of us would you go out with in the future?"

Jaden gave Bastion an awkward look before turning his attention back to me. "Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know yet," I answered.

I giggled as I watched Bastion's face turn bright red.

"She hasn't known us for very long," said Syrus.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Syrus," I replied.

After ordering our food, my friends and I sat down at a table in the back.

I just listened to Jaden and Bastion's conversation instead of joining in.

Syrus looked at me with a worried expression. "Sioku, are you all right?"

"I guess," I answered.

Once I was finished, I stood up from the bench. "I'll meet you guys later. I'm going to see Doctor Crowler in his office."

"You can call one of us when you're done," replied Jaden.

"We'll be happy to hang out with you," continued Syrus.

"Sounds good," I said with a bright smile.

"Til then," replied Bastion.

After throwing away my trash, I quickly exited the room.

I then walked down a long hallway toward Crowler's office.

Without thinking, I knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Crowler from inside.

I opened the door and quietly walked in.

Crowler was seated at his desk filling out some paperwork.

I gave him a hesitant look. "Hello Doctor Crowler, do you have a few minutes? I need to talk to you."

"I sure do Sioku," he answered.

I closed the door before sitting down in a chair across from his desk.

Crowler put down his pen and looked up at me. "What brings you here Sioku? Is something troubling you?"

I straightened myself up and took a deep breath. "Yes, I wanted to talk about my recent incident. I'm sorry if you were confused last night in the infirmary."

"You don't have to worry about that Sioku. Jaden already summed it up for me," Crowler gently replied.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh that's good, I didn't want to make you worry about me. I really do appreciate you for staying with me through the night. Your emotional support meant a lot to me Doctor Crowler."

"I'll always be here for you Sioku. I wouldn't forgive myself if something bad happened to you," he softly replied.

I stared into Crowler's eyes as I took in his words.

The sincerity in his voice brought a warm feeling to my heart.

"Doctor Crowler, I promise to be there for you if anything bad happens at this school. You can count on me," I said with a bright smile.

"I don't doubt that," he replied.

Crowler suddenly gave me a questioning look. "I just want to be on the same page as you Sioku. Jaden sounded very serious when explaining your situation. Was everything that he told me really true?"

"Yes Doctor Crowler, Doctor Colress is probably still searching for me. That power obsessed man will never give up," I answered honestly.

The air around me grew thick as a flashback threatened to enter my mind.

My smile almost instantly turned into a look of terror.

Unfortunately, I couldn't push this one away.

In the flashback, I was chained to that exam table with a needle in my arm.

Colress' voice echoed in my head. "Let the extraction begin!"

I sat completely still and started to shake uncontrollably.

"This can't happen right now," I said while looking away.

Noticing my fear, Crowler reached in front of him and tapped on me. "Stay with me Sioku, I'm right here."

I started panting as I snapped back to reality.

He gently grabbed my hand. "It's okay Sioku, you've got nothing to worry about. What just happened to you?"

"I had another flashback about Doctor Colress. He used a medical machine to drain blood from my veins," I answered.

"I really wish I could permanently get rid of them. You wouldn't have to worry anymore," he replied sadly.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

Crowler's gentle touch brought me to a world of serene relaxation.

I thought about his lecture on spell cards.

The small incident with Syrus made me laugh.

"I love seeing that pretty smile of yours," he said.

My face turned bright red at his complement.

He let go of my hand once I calmed down.

"Thank you for that Doctor Crowler," I said with a relieved smile.

"That's what I'm here for," he replied.

Crowler let out a sigh of uneasiness. "Well, I just hope that Doctor Colress person will never find this place."

"I'm just as worried as you are," I replied quietly.

I rose from the chair and walked slowly behind Crowler's desk.

Without hesitating, I pulled him into a tight hug.

He immediately wrapped his arms around me.

I laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Doctor Crowler, I just needed emotional support from you right now."

He lovingly stroked my hair to calm any worries I had at the moment.

"You may come to me any time Sioku," he softly whispered.

The softness in Crowler's voice caused me to relax instantly.

I felt all of my worries start to disappear.

This moment reminded me of when he stayed with me in the infirmary.

"I need to go now," I said while letting go of him.

"You take care Sioku," he replied.

"Have a good night Doctor Crowler," I said before exiting his office.

Walking through the hallways, I started searching for my friends.

I found Syrus and Jaden standing at the entrance to the dining hall.

"It's good to see you Sioku," said Jaden.

"Hey guys," I said casually.

Syrus noticed the uncertain look on my face. "Are you okay Sioku?"

"You look like you just had another flashback," added Jaden with concern in his voice.

I brushed it off and smiled. "I did, but Crowler got rid of the flashback before it could get any worse."

"That's good," Jaden replied in relief.

"Crowler really seems to like you a lot Sioku," said Syrus cheerfully.

I blushed and let out a nervous laugh.

Jaden playfully grinned at me. "I bet you like him too Sioku. Do you?"

I jumped as my face heated up in embarrassment. "Wait a minute, it's not like that!"

Jaden laughed out loud at the sight of my red cheeks.

Syrus suddenly looked around the area. "Hey Jay, where's Bastion?"

"Probably studying in his room," Jaden answered.

"We shouldn't disturb him," I said.

I then thought of another idea.

"We could hang out in my room," I suggested.

"That's a great idea," replied Syrus.

"You can count me in," Jaden added.

I wasn't surprised that Syrus spoke up first.

"Let's go," I said cheerfully.

I joyfully led Syrus and Jaden toward the door.

Right as my friends and I were about to leave the school building, Melody met us in the doorway. "Hey Sioku, where are you guys off to?"

"We're going over to my dorm room," I answered.

"Hi Melody," said Jaden.

"That's cool, I just wanted to tell you that you and I have a Pokemon contest tomorrow morning. Mother is coming to pick us up in two hours," she said.

The joy I felt from being with my friends vanished almost instantly.

"oh okay, thanks," I replied.

"You're welcome, I'll see you later," she added before walking away.

I turned to my friends with a saddened expression.

Tears threatened to sting the corners of my eyes, but I immediately forced them back.

Jaden comfortingly wrapped his arms around me. "Hey, what's with the sad face?"

I gratefully returned the hug.

"I have to leave Duel Academy for five days," I answered sadly.

Jaden gasped in shock. "You're leaving us already?"

Syrus gave me a questioning look. "Really Sioku? Why?"

"A Pokemon contest usually goes on for four days. I won't be able to come back until the day after," I answered.

"We're going to miss you Sioku," Jaden said softly.

I tightened my hold on him. "I'll definitely miss you guys a whole lot during those five days. However, I need a favor from you, Syrus, and Bastion."

I thought about my recent visit with Crowler in his office.

Jaden curiously looked up at me. "That's okay Sioku, what is it?"

"Please take care of yourselves and keep Doctor Crowler safe while I'm gone," I answered with a worried expression.

"We can do that Sioku," Jaden replied with a smile.

"You can count on us," continued Syrus.

Syrus then joined the hug.

"Thank you so much," I replied with a grateful smile.

"It's no trouble at all Sioku," said Jaden.

My friends and I stayed like that for a few minutes.

I felt comfortable in their warm embrace.

"We should go to my room now," I said quietly.

"Good idea," replied Jaden as he released me.

"Let's go," added Syrus as he carefully backed up.

The boys and I made our way back to the Ra Yellow dorm.

The fact that I was going away for a few days had us lost in deep thought.

Nobody cared to start a conversation.

Once inside, I started to lead Syrus and Jaden to my room.

We were suddenly stopped by Bastion who was sitting on a leather couch. "Hello friends, would you like to sit down with me?"

My smile instantly faded as I listened to his British accent.

"I would love to sit with you Bastion. Unfortunately, I have some bad news for you," I answered with a frown.

"What's up Bastion," said Jaden.

"Hi Bastion," continued Syrus.

I walked over to Bastions right side and sat down.

"We'll wait for you Sioku," said Jaden.

"Thank you," I replied.

I listened as Jaden struck up a conversation with Syrus.

Their conversation was interesting since it was about Duel Monsters.

Bastion gently put a hand on my shoulder. "What's going on Sioku?"

I was almost too afraid to tell him.

"I'm leaving Duel Academy for five days," I answered sadly.

Bastion almost didn't know how to respond to this news.

He stared at me in shock. "Why is that?"

"Melody and I have a Pokemon contest starting tomorrow morning. We won't be back until the day after,," I answered.

Bastion pulled me into a tight hug. "I'll miss you very much Sioku."

"Same here," I replied while hugging him tighter.

Bastion and I held each other for a few minutes.

His loving embrace reminded me of when he protected me from Mira.

"I need to go to my room now," I said before releasing him.

Bastion slowly let go of me as I stood up. "I'll be waiting right here for you."

I then turned to Jaden and Syrus. "I'll rejoin you guys as soon as I'm finished packing."

"We'll be here," replied Jaden.

Without hesitating, I quickly walked over to my room.

All I could think about was getting back to my friends.

Back in my room, I packed all of my clothes and other necessities into a suitcase.

I then packed the rest of my things into a smaller bag.

Afterward, I exited my room with the small bag on my shoulder and the suitcase rolling on the floor behind me.

I happily rejoined my friends by that same leather couch.

"Hey people," I said with a smile.

Hi Sioku," replied Jaden.

"Welcome back," continued Syrus.

I grinned at the pleasant sound of their voices.

"Over here Sioku," hollered Bastion.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his excitement.

He patted my shoulder as I sat down beside him.

"Hello Bastion," I said.

I put my arm around him. "Hey Bastion, may I ask a favor?"

"Of corse," he answered.

"Jaden and Syrus already agreed to this. Please take care of yourself and help them keep Doctor Crowler safe while I'm gone," I said softly.

"You don't have to worry about me Sioku. I would be honored to help them out," he replied with a smile.

"Thank you Bastion," I said before hugging him tight.

He patted my back in reassurance. "We'll be all right Sioku, I promise."

In the midst of our conversation, I spotted Melody walking toward us.

She stopped right in front of me. "Hey Sioku, I see that you're ready to go. Mother's car is in the parking lot."

"Okay, I want to say good bye to my friends really quick," I replied.

I wrapped my arms tightly around Bastion. "Good bye Bastion, I'll see you in five days. Please let Doctor Crowler know that I'm leaving."

"I sure will," he said while returning the hug.

I slowly let go of him as I stood up.

Without thinking, I ran over to Jaden and Syrus.

I gave each of them a big hug.

"Good bye, I'll be back in five days," I said.

"We'll be here when you return Sioku. Best of luck at the contest,," replied Jaden.

"Travel safely," said Syrus.

"I'll tell you guys about my adventure when I come back," I replied before walking away.

I waved at my friends as Melody and I walked out the door.

Melody and I quickly made our way toward Mother's car.

We didn't have time to start a conversation.

She waved at us as we approached it.

"Hello girls," she said.

"Good afternoon Mother," I replied politely.

Melody and I loaded our bags into the trunk of the car.

Afterward, I climbed in through the side door while Melody took the passenger seat.

Mother started the car and backed out of the parking lot.

I looked out the window as we drove off.

Mother curiously looked at me. "How have you been Sioku?"

"I was doing just fine until I found out that Mira snuck into the academy," I said in an irritated tone.

Mother's facial expression turned from a calm smile to a horrified look. "Sioku, are you talking about Colress' daughter?"

"Unfortunately yes," I answered.

Her expression instantly changed to one of dead seriousness. "Tell me Sioku, what did that girl do to you?"

I looked over at Melody who was listening attentively to our conversation.

"Mira tortured me by loudly playing the songs that scare me the most. I had a major panic attack and then fell into a violent seizure," I answered fearfully.

Mother gave me a questioning look. "Was anybody with you when everything happened?"

"Yes, I had Bastion, Jaden, and Syrus with me. I fell unconscious after the boys defeated Mira so Doctor Crowler rushed me to the infirmary. He stayed by my side until I was discharged," I answered.

"Crowler is such a sweet guy," Mother replied calmly.

I smiled warmly in response.

She then gave me a questioning look. "What happened to Mira?"

"The security officers took her away," I answered happily.

"That's a relief," Mother replied.

"I just hope she doesn't show up at the next contest," said Melody.

The three of us remained silent for the rest of the car ride.

Mira's POV

After a failed attempt to capture Sioku for my father, I found myself sitting in the back of a police car.

One of the security officers had told me that I'm going to a jailhouse on the island.

Fortunately, I still had my phone in a pocket of my sweat pants.

However, I decided not to text Father until I arrived in my holding cell.

I stayed completely silent as I thought of what my next move would be.

"Those darn kids will pay for making my father wait," I thought while glaring out the window.

Luckily, nobody found the ear piece hidden in my left ear.

It was the only way I could protect my father's voice from being noticed.

"Come in Mira," said Father's voice through the ear piece.

"Hold on," I whispered back.

"Very well," he replied.

The car came to a complete stop, and I was instantly pulled out by the driver.

"Come with me," said the officer.

I silently did as I was told.

This isolated area looked different than Duel Academy.

I saw nothing but brick walls and metal gates everywhere.

The officer quickly led me to an empty cell.

He pushed me inside and locked the gate with a special key.

The walls were painted and made of brick.

"You are to wait here for further instructions," he ordered before walking away.

"Whatever," I snapped back.

"Mira, please talk to me," said Father's voice again.

"I'm here Father," I replied.

An impatient look appeared on Colress' face. "Mira, where are you on the island? Did you find and capture Sioku for me?"

I frowned and let out a sigh. "I'm at a stupid jailhouse right now. No, I couldn't capture Sioku this time. I had a perfect plan to grab her. Unfortunately, her three boyfriends and some girl rudely interrupted my mission. They pinned me to the ground after I got knocked out by a duel monster. One of the officers transported me here as soon as those darn kids called for reinforcements."

Colress let out a disappointed sigh on the other end. "Don't worry Mira, I'll send my people here to get you out of there. I'll need you to text me your exact location."

"I'm on it," I replied while pulling out my phone.

I snapped a quick picture of a sign above me and sent it to my father's contact number.

"Thanks Mira, help is on the way," said Colress.

"Thank you Father," I replied.

I put my phone away and sat silently on the floor.

The wait for my rescuers to come and find me seemed like forever.

"You won't get away next time Sioku," I said angrily.

After a long two hour wait, I spotted a helicopter flying overhead.

I stood up as it landed a few feet from the gate.

Colress' female assistant exited the helicopter while holding a Pokeball.

She pressed a button in the middle of it. "Crobat, go! Use air slash to open that gate."

The poison type bat Pokemon flew to the gate and used air slash to break the lock.

"Good job Crobat," I said with a smile.

Crobat then flew back to its owner.

She held up that same Pokeball. Thanks for your help Crobat, return."

Crobat happily flew inside its Pokeball.

I pushed the gate out of my way and sprinted toward the helicopter.

"Get inside," ordered the female assistant.

I silently boarded as she started the engine.

"Father, I've been successfully set free," I said.

"That's great news Mira, thank you for being patient. I'll see you at the lab," he replied.

Thirty minutes later, our helicopter landed near the entrance to Colress' lab.

The assistant and I exited the helicopter and walked inside the lab.

I found my father sitting at a computer.

"Hello Father, I have some good news for you," I said.

My father turned to me with an excited grin. "What is your good news?"

"I have discovered Sioku's deepest fears. We could use them to our advantage when we find her," I answered with glee.

I then showed him the four YouTube links I had saved on my phone from secretly spying on Sioku and her friend.

"Well done Mira, don't worry about this failed mission. There is more than one way to capture a person. You'll have another chance to defeat Sioku at the Pokemon contest tomorrow," he assured.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance father. I'll make you proud tomorrow at that contest," I replied with a grin.

I then walked up a flight of stairs before entering a small bedroom.

After settling in, I assembled a poison type Pokemon team.

I decided to use Garboder, Scuntank, and Toxicroak.

My Pokemon and I spent many hours training and perfecting our moves.


End file.
